All you need is love
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: A year after the war, it has been sixteen years since Tenzin left Lin for Pema. Can Lin handle it? Will she break down? Or will she find new love? Will she finally become someone she never thought she could be? Also contains Jinora/Skoochy and Tenzin/Pema
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story and I'm really excited. I happen to love shipping couples and so I shipped Lin and Bumi. Lin in this story is not strong like she usually is. In this story we see a different side of Lin. Please read and review. No,I don't own legend of korra. **

Today was the day. Today was the anniversary. Exactly sixteen years ago on this day, Tenzin dumped Lin for Pema. She knew what today was, but she didn't want to think about it.

Most would say she was a mean person without a heart, but that isn't true. Everyday she cries herself to sleep, trying to relieve the pain she feels, but it never seems to help. She cries because she is alone, she has no one. Tenzin may be her so called "friend" but talking to him isn't the same since he's not hers.

All she wants is for someone to know how she feels, someone who can relate to her problems. She wanted to feel alive again, she didn't want people to see her as cold and heartless, but she didn't want to look weak and helpless. Today was the anniversary and nothing is going to change that.

Making her way through the halls of the police force, Lin kept her head down. She didn't want anyone to see her red eyes where she'd been crying. Wiping away the tears that fell from her lowered head, Lin quickly made her way through the halls, snapping at anyone who ran into her. She didn't want to be so snappy but she wasn't in the mood, today was a bad day and she just wanted it to end.

She finally made it to her office and went inside. Once inside, Lin shut and locked the door so no one could come in and see what she was about to do. Lin rummaged through all of her drawers looking for something she wanted and then she found it. In a golden picture frame was a picture of her and Tenzin. She kept the picture hoping that one day he would come back to her and it will be just like old times, but he never did. Instead he went on to get married and have children.

Staring at the picture, Lin cried. She felt so weak, so helpless, so alone. It was at times like these she missed her mother the most. When her mother was still alive and Lin had problems like these, she'd talk to her mom who would say,"You are a Beifong. You can and will make it through this." L:in doesn't have that anymore.

Wiping away her tears, Lin put the picture back into the drawer and covered it up. She didn't want to look at it. Just as she finished straightening up everything, including herself, there was a knock at her door. Lin got up and opened the door. There stood a trainee named Han. He was standing at the door nervously looking at Lin.

"What is it?"

"Well...um...Chief...there is a letter for you."

Han handed the letter to Lin. She snatched it and looked for the return address but didn't see one.

"Who is this.."

Lin realized Han was running down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Am I really that scary?"

Lin went back into her office and shut the door. Inside, she sat at her desk and opened the letter. As she began reading the letter she became furious. She was so furious that she began yelling into the air.

"This bitch is brave enough to send me a letter inviting me to his house for dinner today? On the anniversary of our break up? Does he remember what happened sixteen years ago? I'm going to go to make sure he remembers what today is."

Lin ripped up the letter and threw it away. She left her office and clocked out leaving an officer in charge. She made her way down the busy streets and made it to her apartment. There she checked the mail and laid it on her coffee table. She was going to change clothes but decided she didn't need to look good for Tenzin, he already had a wife to do that. She left her apartment and made her way to the ferry.

She finally made it to Air Temple Island where she was greeted by the three oldest children.

"Auntie Lin! I've missed you so much. Have you missed me? Cause I've missed you. I'm glad you're here. Are you ready to eat? Because I am. And I-"

"Ikki. Leave Auntie Lin alone." Jinora said.

"Why are guys calling me Auntie Lin? I'm not your Auntie."

Meelo jumped into the conversation and said,"But our daddy told us To call you that."

"I told you to call who what?" Tenzin approached the group who was still standing on the docks.

"You told us to call Auntie Lin, Auntie Lin. Remember daddy?"

Tenzin looked over to Lin who was very upset.

"Jinora, maybe you should help your mother in the kitchen. And take Ikki and Meelo with you."

The kids left, leaving the adults in an awkward silence. Lin was the first to break the silence.

"Why are your children calling me Auntie? I'm not their Auntie and never will be."

"Lin please-"

"Cut the crap Tenzin. Why am I here?"

"Kya and Bumi are here and I thought you'd like to see them so I invited you to have dinner with us"

Lin really didn't feel like being around anyone today especially Tenzin, but she thought that seeing her old friends would make her forget about this day. Lin pushed Tenzin aside and walked into the Air Temple. Tenzin followed her and then they finally made it to the dinning room. Already seated at the table was the children, Kya and Bumi.

"Why if it isn't Chief Beifong herself. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Bumi, you saw me last year." Lin said as she sat by Bumi.

Tenzin took his place and Pema began bringing out the food. Pema brought out plates of dumplings and bowls of noodles. Once Pema brought out all the food, everyone helped themselves to food and talked, everyone except Lin. Lin sat at her seat and ate in silence, she didn't even laugh at the jokes Bumi told and he was pretty funny. Then Kya said something that unnerved Lin.

"By the way Tenzin, happy anniversary."

Lin had forgot that on the same day he broke up with Lin, he got together with Pema.

"Has it been sixteen years already?"

"Yes dear. On this day sixteen years ago we became a couple. I was so happy that day."

"I was happy that day and everyday since then."

Lin took this as an excuse to leave and go to the bathroom. Lin stood up and was going to leave when Bumi stopped her.

"Lin, where are you going?"

"Just going to the bathroom. I think I've had too much Lychee Juice." And with that Lin left but instead of heading to the bathroom, she headed outside where she stood, letting the wind blow her hair. Then she remembered the old times and began crying. She couldn't take it anymore. That should have been her that Tenzin married. That should have been their children. That should be Lin living there instead Pema. Everything was just so wrong. She couldn't be strong all the time. She was just like everyone else under the armor, a regular person with feelings.

She kept crying and wouldn't stop, even when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She could feel it wasn't Tenzin so she buried her head into the person's chest and kept sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I promise this story gets better. Please review and PM if you have any ideas. Be sure to check out my other two stories if you want. I don't own Legend of Korra...or do I? **

Lin soon stopped crying and looked up to see the person holding her. She already knew it was but just wanted to be sure. She looked up to see Bumi staring at her with concerned eyes. He brought up a hand from her back and wiped away her tears. His touch was soft and comforting across her skin.

She wanted that moment to last forever. She wanted to completely forget what today was, and know she has just being in Bumi's embrace. She felt safe. Oh, how she wished that moment could last forever. Bumi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the laughter of children.

Both Lin and Bumi pulled away from each other and turned around, only to see Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo giggling at Lin and Bumi. Lin glared at the children causing them to stop laughing. Lin turned her attention to Bumi who was also glaring at the children. Lin then turned her attention back to the children.

"Why were you spying on us?"

Jinora stepped forward and said, "Father asked us to find you and see if you were alright." Jinora then turned her attention to Uncle Bumi. "And father asked us to make sure you didn't bother Auntie Lin."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your auntie and never will be."

The kids turned to leave but were stopped by Bumi.

"And what you just saw here is our little secret. If you tell anyone, I'll tell your father you were hanging out with the air acolyte boys. And Meelo if you tell, I'll have to tell your father that you were the one that stole the Lemurs' food."

"Not fair."

"You wouldn't."

"Noooooo."

"Yes I would. Keep this a secret and I won't tell."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"I will uncle."

"I thought you'd see it my way. You can leave now and tell your father that Lin and I must be going, we have some business to take care of."

The kids left leaving the two adults alone. Lin turned to Bumi who was looking at her.

"Bumi, why did you tell them I had business to do?"

"I know why you were crying and I thought that you didn't need to be around this place right now. I thought we could go somewhere and talk. You know like friends do."

"Fine. I'll go. I can't stand to be here one more moment."

Lin and Bumi walked to the dock after saying their proper goodbyes to Tenzin and his family. On the ferry Lin and Bumi stayed silent looking at Yue Bay. When they finally arrived in the city Bumi broke the silence.

"Lin. Where are we going exactly?"

"I thought you knew."

"No I just came up with the idea."

"Well if we are just going to talk, why don't we just head to my apartment?"

"That's fine."

They walked down the dark, silent streets of Republic City silently. They arrived at Lin's apartment about ten minutes later. Once inside Lin shut and locked the door. It was dark inside the apartment so they couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see anything."

"Oh no what a nightmare."

"Sorry, I-"

Just then Lin turned on a light that illuminated the whole living room. It wasn't very big and only had a couch, a loveseat, and a coffee table. Lin didn't believe in the life of luxury. She didn't need to look good or show off for anyone so she owned very little furniture. Since she was always at work she never really had time to ruin the house so it was as clean as could be.

Lin and Bumi sat down on the couch, and Lin went through her mail, tossing aside the trash. Bumi looked around the room. He then looked back at Lin who held her face in her hands.

"Lin. Are you alright?"

"No, today is the day. Today is the anniversary. And he didn't even care or remember."

Lin turned to look at Bumi, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Bumi, he didn't care that I was heartbroken. He didn't care that I was alone. He didn't care that I was scared. Bumi, he didn't care."

Bumi pulled Lin closer to him hugging her tightly while she cried into his chest.

"Bumi, he never cared."

"I care."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this real quick since I didn't have homework. Please read and review. And PM me if you have any ideas or just review, either way I write the story. This chapter continues right after chapter two. Same place same everything. Read the last chapter if you forgot. **

Lin looked up from Bumi's chest, tears staining her face.

"What did you say?"

"I said I care."

"Bumi, you don't have to pretend you feel sorry for me!" Lin practically yelled standing up and turning her back to Bumi.

"Lin, I'm not pretending! I really do care!"

"You say that now and two weeks from now I'll be old news. I'm not making another mistake like I did with Tenzin."

"Lin I-"

"Bumi just leave me alone. Go back to the Island and leave me alone."

Not wanting to start a fight, Bumi sighed and got up from the couch. Halfway to the door, Bumi turned around and looked at the back of Lin's head.

"I know what you went through. I went through the same thing with Ursa. She left me for a man who would always be home and wanted a family. She broke my heart, just as Tenzin did yours."

Bumi turned back to the door and opened it. Looking back one last time at Lin, Bumi left and shut the door behind him. Lin was thinking about what he just said and it was true. She forgot about Princess Ursa breaking Bumi's heart. Maybe he did really care. Lin was furious with herself now. Bumi didn't needed to be treated like that. Quickly Lin ran to the door and opened it. Walking down the street was Bumi. Lin wanted to get his attention but she didn't want to yell, so she bended a pebble at his head. Instantly, Bumi turned around, rubbing his head.

"Ow! What was that for ?"

Lin walked up to Bumi and looked him in the eyes.

"Bumi. I'm sorry. I forgot-"

"Lin, its okay, I've moved on."

"But I'm sorry no one deserves to be treated like that. It's just that-"

"Lin, maybe we should go inside so no hears our conversation."

"Okay."

Lin and Bumi walked back into the apartment and sat back on the couch. Lin was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I said those things. Its just that ever since Tenzin left me, I have been afraid to let anyone in. I just-"

Lin was cut off by Bumi's lips pressed onto hers. Immediately, Lin poured into the kiss. When they separated, Bumi quickly apologized.

"Lin, I'm so sorry. I just-"

Bumi was cut off by Lin's lips against his. When they broke apart Lin looked into Bumi's eyes and said,"I love you Bumi." Bumi smiled and said,"I love you too Lin."

**It stinks, I know. Please review. Oh and I forgot to say I don't own Legend of Korra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I had no homework, I decided to write this. PM me if you have ideas you would like to see in this story or don't. Read and review, let me know if this story is...can't think of a word. Anyway here is chapter five I think. No, I still don't own Legend of Korra. **

It had been a week since they had told each other 'I love you' and a week since they became a couple. Since it had only been a week since they became a couple, no one else knew about their relationship.

After stressful days at work, Lin would go home and find Bumi waiting for her on the couch playing Four Nations. She'd then sit down beside him and give him a quick kiss on the lips before he'd ask how her day was. She would then explain her long day and when she finished Bumi would be holding her close and rubbing her back. Sometime during the evening, she would fall asleep on him and he'd carry her to her room. He would lay her on the bed and then cover her up, kissing her on the cheek before he left. Every morning she'd wake up alone, wondering when Bumi left. She always wanted him to stay, but he never did. This is how her nights were but not tonight.

Lin clocked out and left an officer in charge. Lately people have been brave enough to talk to Lin. Everyday she smiled and laughed instead of cry and frown. Bumi was why the reason she laughed, the reason why she smiled, he was the reason why she forgot about her pain and didn't feel alone anymore. He was the reason why.

Lin walked down the dimly lit streets in the night of Republic City. At her apartment, Lin unlocked the door and headed inside. On the couch waiting for her was Bumi. Lin walked to the couch and sat down by him.

"Did you forget something?"

"What do mean?"

"I mean you didn't kiss me when you walked in."

"I'm sorry I didn't know your lips were waiting."

Lin leaned in and Bumi turned away.

"Well do you want me to kiss you or not?"

"You forgot. You must not love me."

Lin knew exactly what he was doing and decided to play along.

"Of course I love you Bumi, you know that."

Lin began rubbing Bumi's chest, feeling his toned abs. _Wow, Bumi must really work out_, Lin thought.

Bumi turned and looked straight into Lin's eyes and said,"Show me then."

"Whatever you say, commander."

Lin grabbed Bumi by his arm, yanking him up. Together they walked down the hall to her room shutting the door behind them.

The next morning Lin woke up with a pounding in her head and an aching body. She looked down and saw that she was naked.

"What the-"

Lin was cut off by a loud snore. She looked over and saw Bumi lying next to her also naked. She smiled as she put the pieces together. Just then Bumi woke up and looked around the room then looked at her. All he could do was smile.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was pretty good."

"Lin I-"

Bumi was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at seven in the morning."

"I don't know but I'll get it."

Lin walked to the bedroom door and was about to keep walking but was stopped by Bumi.

"Lin!"

"What?"

"You can't open the door like that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Lin went through her drawers and put on black trousers and a white beater. Once again, she headed to the door and opened it. To her surprise it was someone she didn't want to see.

"Hello Lin. I was just wondering if you've seen Bumi. He didn't come back to the Island last night."

"No I haven't seen Bu-"

"Lin who's at the door?"

Bumi came walking through the living room wearing black trousers and a white beater. Lin slapped her forehead.

"Bumi? What are you doing here? And Lin why did you lie?"

"Bro, it's not what it looks like."

"Don't tell me you two slept together."

"Okay it is what it looks like."

"So what if we did, we are grown adults."

"But we dated. And know your with my brother? Do you value anything from our relationship?"

"Do I value anything from are relationship? I did but you never did! You left me for a child! The anniversary was a week ago, on the day you invited me to dinner. I was so heartbroken and you didn't care! You never cared!"

At this point Tenzin was turning different shades of red and Lin was practically yelling with tears streaming down her face. Bumi came up from behind Lin and put his arms around her waist.

"How dare you say I never cared and how could you go with my brother to get revenge!"

"This isn't revenge, Bumi was there for me in my moment of weakness."

Tenzin was about to protest but Lin slammed the door in his face. Lin turned around and buried her head into Bumi's chest, sobbing while he stroked her hair.

**That's not how this chapter was suppose to go but it turned out great. Review please or don't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I had and still have writers block, so if you have any ideas could you help me out. Here is chapter five for real this time, I believe. Please read and review. I do own Legend of Korra...no I don't. If I did it would've been Bumi and Lin since they were young. **

It had been three days since Tenzin found out, three days since Tenzin and Lin had their argument. Bumi hadn't been to the Island since, not even to get clean clothes. Instead, Bumi called korra and told her to bring him two outfits to Lin's place. Of course Korra asked twenty questions before she agreed. Korra now knew the whole situation and agreed with Lin and Bumi that what they did is none of Tenzin's business.

Bumi got dressed and realized that this was his last clean outfit. As he put on his shirt Lin walked over to Bumi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bumi, you're going to have to go back to the Island sooner or later."

"I know. I just don't want to stay there if Tenzin's going to start an argument every minute."

"You don't have to. You can stay her with me. I'll make some room for your stuff, you go get it, and no more arguments."

"My my Chief, if I didn't know any better I would think you just want me all to yourself."

"You could say that," Lin said with a smirk. She leaned up and gave Bumi a quick kiss goodbye before she left for work.

_Man she sure has it easy, _Bumi thought,_ she doesn't have to see Tenzin._

Bumi just got off the ferry and was walking swiftly to his room on the Island. He didn't want to be seen and thought no one saw him until he heard a squeal. Bumi turned around only to see Ikki staring at him. She smiled and then ran away before he could catch her. _Great,_ he thought.

Bumi walked into his room and began packing his bag. He didn't have much stuff so he finished packing in less than five minutes. He turned around about to leave his room when he stopped in his tracks. Standing at the door was someone he didn't want to see now or ever after what he said.

"Bumi! What are you doing?"

"Moving out."

"And I suppose your going to move in with Lin?"

"Maybe I am. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. Do you even see what your doing is wrong? You can't date my ex-girlfriend."

"Why not? She is single and dumped her sixteen years ago for a teenage girl. People saw that as wrong, but you didn't ca-"

"That is a different situation and you know why I did it."

"Because Lin couldn't have kids? That doesn't change a thing. I know dad wanted you continue the air nomads but the way you did it was wrong-"

"How was it wrong Bumi!"

"You were thirty-two for spirits sake and she was sixteen. She got pregnant at seventeen and-"

"She had a miscarriage."

"But she was under age and you two had sex. That's wrong Tenzin, you could have been thrown in prison."

"What does this have to do with what I asked you?"

"You asked me if I saw what I was doing as wrong and people asked you that when you dumped Lin and got a little girl pregnant. You said no and that's what my answer is...no."

With that Bumi walked past Tenzin and walked through the hallways. He turned a corner and ran into someone. He instantly fell backwards onto his rear and rubbed his head.

"Bumi?"

She reached out a hand to Bumi, which he gladly took. Once again on his feet, Bumi bent down to pick up his bag and looked back at the person he ran into.

"Well hello Avatar."

"Hi Bumi. I...um..heard your conversation with Tenzin."

"So know you know the truth."

"Yea. I didn't know that part of the story. But that's all in the past."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. But have fun with Lin, you two deserve each other."

Bumi smiled brightly at Korra and gave her hug.

"I'll be seeing you around Avatar."

"See ya Bumi."

Bumi walked to the dock where he got on the ferry. The ride back to the city was dreadfully long. When the ferry docked, Bumi couldn't wait to go to his new home, where he would live with his new love.

Once at the apartment, Bumi unlocked the door and walked inside. He knew Lin wouldn't be home yet since it was only about noon, but what he didn't expect to see was someone on the couch in the living room.

**Cliff Hanger. Sorry but I had to. It's like pouring rain and it's making me tired. I promise I'll update soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since everyone freaked out about the cliff hanger last night, I decided to update today. So here is chapter six. Still don't own LOK. **

Bumi quietly put his bag down by the door and quietly shut the door. He then made his way to the couch, trying to get a good look at the person. The room was dark, so he couldn't tell anything about the person. He quickly made his way to the phone in the kitchen and called the Police Headquarters.

"This is Han, how may I help you this evening?"

"I need to talk to Lin Beifong," Bumi said in a whisper.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell her it's Commander Bumi."

"Hold on one second."

"Hello?"

"Lin, you need to come home right now."

"Why are you whispering and why do I need to come home?"

"There is someone asleep on the couch and I don't know what he looks like since it's dark in here, but you need to come home now."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

"Don't rush me."

Bumi hung up the phone quietly and went to go stand by the door. He was quiet so as to not wake the person. A few moments later Lin was lightly tapping at the door. Bumi opened the door to let Lin in and then shut it quietly.

"Bumi-"

"Sssshhh."

"Why is it so dark in here? I can't see a thing."

"That's how it was when I got here and I didn't want to turn on the light because I was afraid that-"

"Bumi, it's moving."

Lin walked around the couch and stood in front of the person.

"Bumi hit the light."

Bumi did as he was told and turned on the lights. Once he did Lin's mouth dropped. Bumi walked around the couch to stand by Lin. His mouth dropped too. Laying on their couch was a boy. He only looked to be about twelve years of age. He was wearing earth kingdom colors and a hat that matched his clothes. But what was really sad was that his clothes were tore and stained.

"He's homeless."

"What should we do? Should we kick him out?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he has a family somewhere."

"Bumi, does it look like he has a family?"

"Well no-"

Bumi stopped talking when the boy opened his eyes and stared at them. His eyes were brown and his hair covered his eyes. Lin looked at the boy who was gazing at Bumi and then at Lin.

"Commander. Chief."

With that, the boy tried to run but was captured by Bumi. Bumi sat the boy down on the couch and stood by Lin once again.

"Now we are going to ask you a few questions."

"What is your name?"

"Skoochy."

"Where do you live?"

"Here and there."

"So you haven't a home?"

"No."

"Where are your parents?"

"They were killed by a gang. I was only four."

"I'm so sorry."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No. I was an only child."

"How did you survive all these years?"

"I did a little work for the Triple Threats and they paid me a little allowance. Or I hustled people. I know it was wrong but I had to do what I had to do to survive."

"I have one last question. Are you an earth bender?"

"Yea but I'm not really good at it."

"I see. So where will you go when you leave here?"

"I thought the last question was the last question."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know. I'll probably sleep in a bush or something."

Lin stepped forward and bent down to Skoochy's level. Sincerely she asked Skoochy," Do you want a home?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You can live here with us and I can teach you earth bending. You just have to stay out of trouble."

"Thank you chief."

"I'll show you to your room."

Lin lead Skoochy down the hall to the spare room. Inside, there was a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp on it.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem kid."

Lin turned and left, walking back to the couch where Bumi was sitting. Lin sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Lin."

"Hmm."

"Why did you take him in?"

"Why wouldn't I? He was homeless and he's only a kid. He could have been killed trying to work for those gangs. I guess his story touched my heart."

"You want to raise him as your own don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And so will you."

**Writers block. So this chapter was really hard to write. It was super weird and stuff so you cant criticize me all you want. If you have time check out my new story. I really need some reviews if you don't mind. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Sadly, I still have writers block so yeah writing this and my other stories is hard. This chapter takes place one month after the last chapter. Please read and review. I'm not saying it. **

No one told her how hard life would be raising to wild boys. Even though Skoochy wasn't theirs, Lin loved him like her own and Bumi did too. It was pretty funny how Bumi and Skoochy looked so much alike, but they weren't related.

Every since Skoochy came into their lives, their was chaos and ruckus in the apartment, but they wouldn't have it any other way. They loved being parents and that's all that mattered. Days passed and Lin taught Skoochy the forms of Earth bending. Everyday he would advance in the forms, making him a true prodigy.

This is how their lives were everyday. There was no one they had to argue with or anyone in their business, but not today. Today was the complete opposite.

Bumi was the first to wake up and got dressed for the day. He then woke up his 'son' who also got dressed and then they sat at the dinning room table and played a game, Four Nations. Skoochy won each round making Bumi very upset. The last round, Skoochy won again making Bumi pout like a baby.

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat pops, honest." Skoochy smiled wickedly making Bumi act even more childish.

"Cheater! No one wins all the time!"

"Bumi! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Bumi had forgot Lin was asleep and if she didn't sleep, you were dead,literally.

"Sorry."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Bumi get the phone! I'm not home if someone wants to talk to me!"

Bumi got up from the table and walked over to the phone. As soon as he picked it up someone started talking.

"He-"

"Bumi, its Korra. I hope you didn't forget, but you and Lin need to attend the gala tonight. Okay see you there bye."

She spoke so quickly that Bumi had to think about what she just said. Then it hit him. Bumi made his way to the bedroom where Lin was supposedly asleep. Her back was toward Bumi, so he couldn't tell weather she was asleep or awake. Bumi laid down behind Lin and put his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "It was Korra. We have to attend the gala tonight."

"That's going to be a problem."

"I know. What are we going to do?"

"I'm tired of having a secret life. If someone asks, I'll tell them the truth. If they don't like it, they can-"

"Language Lin."

"Okay. Since the gala isn't until tonight and I'm off today, I'm going back to sleep."

Lin closed her eyes and Bumi kissed her cheek before covering her up and leaving out the room. Bumi went back to playing Four Nations with his son, losing every round.

**I know its short and I know it sucks. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have finally made it out of that dark, deep, writers block all thanks to Mariska at nycmb. She helped me with this chapter. I couldn't write this without her help. Thank you for waiting for this chapter. And I'm sorry to say that I probably wont be able to update until next Friday. I know it's a long time but bare with me. Please read and review. I'm still not gonna say it. **

The ballroom was very large and had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room was brightly lit and had a small stage at the back of the room . The walls were a creamish color with a hint of blue. The whole place seemed beautiful.

Lin walked into the gala wearing her police uniform. Behind her, she had twelve of her men with her. They were to provide security for the people. There was no one here yet, so Lin took this time to explain the procedures to the men. Lin turned to her men, glaring at all of them. When she talked, she talked in a small sweet voice.

"We are here to provide security, not to fool around. I want to see all of you on guard. If you do not follow these simple yet important rules, you will be expelled."

"But Chief," Han said, "You didn't give us any rules."

"I was going to but you interrupted me. First rule, stay on guard. Second rule, come and tell me if you see anything suspicious or something I need to check out. Third rule, follow these rules and you'll stay...intact."

All the men were now sweating. She was very intimidating.

"That's all. Dismissed.

All the guards quickly left, heading towards their places. The room was now filling up with people and Lin wondered if she'd see Bumi and Skoochy soon. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling her name.

"Lin!"

Lin turned around to see Korra running towards her. She was wearing a red knee-length dress. Her hair was down around her face and she wore red flats. When Korra finally made it to Lin, she could barely talk.

"I...uh...just wanted to uh..."

"Wanted to what?"

Korra finally caught her breath and was able to breathe.

"I just wanted to know where Bumi was."

"He should be here soon."

"Why didn't you just come together?"

"We didn't want everyone staring at us all night."

"People are going to find out sooner or later."

"I know."

"But did you hear."

"Hear what?"

"Pema is pregnant again."

Lin looked as shocked as ever. But she could believe it.

"That's ..um..very disturbing Korra."

"I was pretty shocked myself. They said Rohan was going to be their last."

"I didn't think old people could still have kids."

"Of course they can. I just depends on some...other stuff. But yea they can. You and Bumi could have a baby."

"No we couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I can't have kids. That's another reason why Tenzin left me."

"I'm so sorry I didn't kno-"

Korra was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Korra."

Both Korra and Lin turned to see Tenzin. Lin averted her gaze upon something else while he spoke.

"Korra, will you leave me and Lin to talk, alone."

Korra turned to Lin. She was looking at the ground and once again had that hard look. Korra turned back to Tenzin and said,"Um, yea sure." Korra then walked away, leaving Tenzin and Lin standing in the center of the room surrounded by people.

"Follow me."

Lin didn't know if she should trust him or not but she followed anyway, knowing that in the end her heart would be broken and Bumi wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Lin followed Tenzin to the hallway. There was no one there so Tenzin stopped and turned to Lin.

"I see Bumi didn't arrive with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"To stay away from my brother. Because of you he wont talk to me. My father would be very disappointed in our friendship."

"You're not the boss of me. I'm a grown woman and he's a grown man. And yes maybe Avatar Aang might be disappointed in our friendship, but not more than how you left me for a child."

"He would understand perfectly if-"

"Ma."

Lin looked up from the marble floor to see Skoochy walking towards her. She pulled him into a quick hug, not caring if Tenzin saw. She then pulled back and looked at her son. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie. His hair was still wild like Bumi's but he didn't wear the hat.

"Where's your pa?"

"Looking for you."

Lin turned back to Tenzin whose face was unreadable at this moment.

"I must be going Tenzin."

With that Lin left, following Skoochy down the halls. They once again reached the ballroom where Lin found Bumi talking to Korra. He was wearing his United Forces Uniform. His hair was just like Skoochy's, wild. Lin approached them with Skoochy. Korra was the first to notice their presence.

"This must be Skoochy."

"It sure is, and let me tell you I'm single."

"Your charming but I have a boyfriend."

"Darn."

"Hey Lin," Bumi said as he hugged Lin quickly.

"Hi Bumi."

"Well I have to go and make my speech."

"I hope you mess up."

"Lin."

"Just kidding."

Korra walked away leaving the family alone. They stood their in silence waiting for the speech that never came. All of a sudden Tenzin came up on stage.

"The Avatar has been kidnapped."

Lin ran out of the crowd, her men following her. Once they were in the hallway, Lin began giving directions.

"Start looking for clues and report to me if you find something. I saw her ten minutes ago, so she shouldn't be too far ahead. Go."

The men began looking for clues leaving Lin in the middle of the hallway thinking. She couldn't think of anyone who could have taken Korra. Amon and Tarrlok were dead. She couldn't wrap her finger around it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Bumi and Skoochy. Bumi closed the gap between them and hugged her. When he pulled away, Skoochy came forward and hugged Lin.

"Be careful."

"I will. I promise."

**Sorry that I left it like that. Anyway remember, one week. Sorry I have to wait so long but something came up. Please don't give up on me. Please review it helps me know how I'm doing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. Something came up but its all good now. Please read and review and there will be a note you must read at the end. Still don't own it. **

Lin and her men traveled the dark streets trying to find the avatar. Lin tried to use her seismic sense several times but couldn't find her. She tried once again and this time she found her heartbeat.

"She is traveling southwest."

All the men headed southwest looking for Korra with Lin barely following behind. She was sweating and panting, she couldn't keep going. Her vision became blurry and before she knew it she fell to the ground hard, her eyes closed.

The men reached a dead end and didn't know what to do.

"Chief what do we do-"

"Hey guys where is the chief?"

"I thought she was behind us?"

"She was right behind us. Maybe one of us should head back and she if she is okay."

"I'll go."

"Okay. Han will go with the chief and we will keep looking for the avatar."

Han headed back the way he came to find the chief and the other officers continued to look for the avatar. Han made it back to where the chief was and what he found was not good. Laying on the ground, unconscious was the chief. Han didn't know if he should try to wake her or go get the other officers. After minutes of fighting with himself, Han headed back to the gala in search of someone he knew Lin was okay with. Commander Bumi.

Back at the gala Han searched everywhere for the commander but couldn't find him. When he was just about to give up hope, he saw the commander and a boy who looked very similar to him talking with some commoners. Han approached the group slowly, not wanting to worry everyone else. Bumi was the first to notice Han.

"Shouldn't you be with Lin and the other men looking for Korra?"

"Yes but then-" Han looked to see if the other people were looking, which they weren't . Han turned his attention to Bumi who was looking at him confused. In almost a whisper Han said,"Lin fell unconscious. I need your help."

Bumi told Skoochy he 'd be back and then followed Han out the doors and down the streets. When they finally reached Lin, Korra was standing there along with the other men.

"Korra. Where were you? And is she alright?"

"I was taken by the Triple Threats and when the police came I used that as a chance to escape. And Lin, I think is under stress. Just make sure she gets enough sleep and have her stay in bed for three days."

"Thanks Korra."

"You might want to take her home now."

All the officers looked at Bumi who realized they didn't know yet.

"Lin and I are together."

All of the officers gasped and Han fainted. Bumi then realized he should have waited until another time.

"Bumi. Where is Skoochy?"

"He's still at the gala. I'll get him."

"No, you need to take Lin home and I'll get Skoochy."

" What the-"

Korra, Bumi, and the officers looked down to see Lin looking up at them.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later dear."

Lin looked up to see if any of her officers caught that, which they did.

"They know Lin."

"Fine. So Korra where did you come from? I thought I lost you."

"I'll tell you later Lin. Right now you need some rest."

"I don't want to rest. Rest doesn't fit into the schedule."

"Its going to have to dear, Korra is putting you on bed rest for three days."

"Why is it I can't make my own decisions? "

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question Bumi." Lin looked over to her officers who were just watching. "As for you, escort the Avatar back to the gala and Han bring me back my son."

All the officers gasped again. Lin raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to Bumi and Korra.

"You told them about my relationship status but didn't mention we have a son?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question Bumi."

"Of course."

Lin turned her attention back to Han. "My son looks just like Bumi and his name is Skoochy bring him here to me. And the rest of you, get back to work at the gala. Now."

All the officers and Korra left leaving Bumi and Lin alone.

"Bumi."

"Yes honey."

"Will you help me up?"

"Of course."

Bumi bent down to help Lin up but she pulled him on the ground beside her.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For telling everyone our business."

"They were going to find out anyway."

"But I don't think was the right time."

"There will never be a right time Lin. People will just have to learn to accept us and if they don't, oh well."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right," Bumi said while standing up and dusting his clothes off.

"Bumi, please help me up. No tricks this time."

Bumi bent down once again to help Lin up. Little did he know Lin seemed a little bit heavier. When Lin was on her feet, Bumi made a mistake by opening his mouth.

"You've gotten heavier."

Lin slapped Bumi across the face.

"Never tell a woman she's fat."

"I didn't say you were fat."

"Well you implied it."

"Gross you're flirting."

Bumi turned to see Skoochy standing there with Han.

"Thank you Han, you can head back now."

Han quickly left leaving the family alone.

"Let's head home."

Once they started walking Lin legs started hurting and she couldn't walk.

"Bumi."

"Yes dear."

"Do this fat woman a favor and carry her home."

"Pa did you call ma fat?"

"Yes."

" Ha. You're going to pay for it."

"Yes starting now."

"No actually it started about ten minutes ago when you hit me."

"Don't push it. Now carry me."

Bumi picked up Lin and carried her bridal style all the way home with Skoochy leading the way.

**This was so hard to write so it may suck at the beginning. Anyway please vote if you want a dramatic twist or just want me to keep going like this. Leave your vote in the review section or something but if no one votes I won't know how to continue. Will update ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I counted the votes. We are heading towards the dramatic twist. Really its not that dramatic but two things happen at the same time. To Lin is Amazing, how did you know I was going to do that? Mind reader. Anyway here is chapter...ten I believe. Not even going to say it. **

Lin didn't think it was fair that Korra and Bumi were making choices for her. They were treating her like a child. If anyone should be treated like a child it should be Skoochy, the only child in this family. Since Lin was on bed rest, why not have a little fun? To have a little fun, Lin kept pestering Bumi and running him wild. It was only ten-thirty in the morning and Bumi was tired.

Lin was laying in her bed and Bumi was standing beside the bed. Lin was pestering Bumi and he was clearly aggravated.

"Tell me why I have to stay in bed again."

"Lin I've told you ten times already."

"It's funny when you say it, so say it again."

"I'm not saying it Lin and that's final. This conversation is over. Now if you want me, I'll be in the living room trying to get some sleep."

Lin crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a two year old.

"Fine."

Bumi turned to leave out of the room. He didn't even look back at Lin, he kept walking and went into the living room.

"What's wrong with mom?"

"She's acting like a child."

"And last night she was being a royal pain."

"I heard that!"

"That wasn't me mom it was dad! Honest!"

"Don't lie on your father boy, he is already in a heap of trouble."

"You hear that dad? You're in a heap of tro-"

Skoochy looked at his father who was fast asleep on the couch.

"Finally. Hey mom!"

"Is he sleep?"

"Yea."

A few moments later Lin appeared in the living room wearing her metal bending uniform.

"I must be gaining weight, this barley fits. What have I been eating?"

"Well-"

"Rhetorical question."

"Right."

"Anyway, I'll see you later. Don't tell your father where I went if he wakes up, but I should be back before then."

"Bye mom."

Lin tried to bend down to hug her son but found it difficult. Skoochy realized her trouble and just hugged her around her torso. Lin hugged him and then left, leaving her son to look after himself.

Lin walked down the streets of Republic City and final made it to her destination, the Pro-bending Arena. Lin paid for a ticket and headed inside. Instead of heading to the seating section, she walked down a hallway. Realizing she was lost, Lin used her seismic sense to feel for a certain heartbeat and she found it just down the hall.

Entering the small room she saw Korra and Mako cheering on Bolin and his team. Did she really want to do this? Yes, she had to.

"Korra."

Korra turned around and saw Lin. She looked like she gained weight. Korra turned back to Mako and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and continued cheering. Korra walked over to Lin and led her down a hallway and out the front door. The whole walk both were quiet. Finally they reached Korra and Mako's apartment and headed inside. Once inside Korra shut the door and turned to Lin.

"I can't believe you think that!"

"I don't."

"Then why did you say that on the phone?"

"I did not."

"Yes you did, remember?"

_Flashback to 7:30 this morning _

_Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Korra its me Lin." _

"_Hi Lin. What do want this early?" _

"_Don't pretend you were asleep you know your up every morning bright and early with that fire bender." _

"_Okay you got me. But seriously, what do you want?" _

"_I need to see you." _

"_Sorry Lin but I'm in a relationship and-" _

"_Not like that. I've been gaining weight and I've been very tired lately." _

"_And what do you want me to do about it?" _

"_I think I'm pregnant." _

"_What!?" _

"_I need to see you today." _

"_Why didn't you tell me this two days ago when I put you on bed rest?" _

"_I didn't want Bumi or anyone to hear." _

"_But isn't Bumi there now and Skoochy?" _

"_Yes but Skoochy is asleep and Bumi is in the shower." _

"_Okay. Sneak out and meet me at the pro-bending arena at about eleven o'clock. We will head to my apartment and I'll-" _

"_Sorry, got to go. Bumi just got out of the shower." _

_fin _

"Oh yea I did say that. But I do believe I am."

"Are you having morning sickness?"

"No."

"Well that doesn't mean anything, you could still get it if you are. Go lay on the bed and take off your uniform, I need to be able to see your stomach."

"I don't want to lay on the bed when you and that fire bender boy-"

"Just go Lin or I'm not telling you."

"Fine."

Lin did as she was told and waited for Korra. Korra came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and began asking Lin some questions.

"Have you had sex in the last few weeks."

"Yes."

"Bumi right?"

"No, Tenzin."

"Hey, don't bring him up. He may show up and if he found out about this, it would be all bad."

"Now I'm going to use my healing abilities to see if I find anything."

"Whatever you say."

Korra began moving her healing hands across Lin's stomach. She moved her hands over Lin's stomach, but didn't feel a thing. Once more she tried and found a small bump. She knew what it was. Korra looked up at Lin who looked at her. Korra couldn't help but to smile.

"Lin, say hello to your baby."

"You mean I'm...I'm..."

"Yes, you're pregnant."

Lin felt a little bit of happiness but then it faded as dark thoughts filled her mind.

"What do you think Bumi will say? What do you think Skoochy will say?"

"I'm sure they'll both be happy."

"Thank you Korra."

"Your welcome Lin. Now here is a list of things you can't do or eat that could harm the baby."

"How did you get this? I called just this morning."

"I just wrote some stuff down after you got off the phone."

"Well thanks."

"No problem. But you might want to get home before Bumi realizes your gone."

"Guess you're right."

Korra helped Lin off the bed and gave her a hug. Lin returned the hug with one of her own and then quickly left. She made her way down the busy streets and finally made it home. Once inside she found Skoochy at the table playing Four Nations and Bumi was still on the couch asleep.

"Hi mom," Skoochy said in a whisper.

"Hi Skoochy. Did your father wake up?"

"No."

"That is good. Well I'm going to lay down and remember don't tell your father I left."

"I won't mom."

"Good."

Lin walked down the hallway and headed towards her room. Once inside, she shut the door and changed removed her uniform leaving her in black trousers and a white beater. She laid back down in bed and just as Bumi did, Lin fell fast asleep.

**I'll try to update soon, promise. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter everyone freaked out about Lin. I'm not going to lie, I did too. So if any of you paid attention last chapter you noticed how I brought up a certain "master". Well he will be returning and so will some new people and some exciting things are going to happen. Anyway here is the next chapter and it takes place right after the last chapter. Please read and review. Not saying it. **

Lin awoke to the sound of defeat. Once again Skoochy had beaten Bumi at Four Nations. Lin rolled over and looked at the clock.

"7:30 pm. I – I mean we must have been really tired," Lin said as she rubbed her stomach. Lin was so caught up in rubbing her stomach she didn't even notice Bumi walk in.

"Well darling its about time you woke up."

Lin looked up at Bumi who was watching her rub her stomach. She quickly stopped so Bumi wouldn't get any ideas.

"Yea, I guess w- I was really tired."

"I guess you were. Anyway, what was that you were just doing?"

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lin don't play du-"

"Skoochy!"

Skoochy ran into the room.

"Yes ma'am."

"Go visit Korra."

"Um...okay. Later."

Skoochy left the room but Lin didn't begin talking to Bumi until she heard the door shut.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Lin don't make me-"

Bumi walked closer to the bed. Lin didn't know what to do. He just kept coming closer and closer until he reached the bed. Bumi looked at Lin who was looking right back at him.

"Why are you so bothered with what I was doing?"

"You just think your so slick."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you left when I was asleep and I know you went to see Korra and I know that something is up and you're not telling me."

"How did you know I left and went to see Korra?"

"She called while you were asleep and wanted to know if you were alright. I asked what she meant and she wouldn't explain. After a few threats she told me that you left to come see her because you felt bad. Lin , you could have told me you could have asked me to take you!"

"Bumi I'm not arguing with you."

"Why could you have told me that you felt bad? You had to leave the house feeling bad just to tell Korra you were feeling bad?"

Bumi turned around, his back now to Lin.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Bumi turned back around and looked Lin in the eye.

"Bullshit Lin! You are more important to me than sleep. You and Skoochy are my life. I would do anything for him and for you."

"I know you would Bumi! That's why I love you. Bumi you taught me how to love again. Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful that I have you. You don't know what you mean to me. You and our children mean the world to me."

"I know you- wait what do you mean children? We have only one son."

Lin looked down in her lap avoiding Bumi's gaze.

"Lin?"

"I wasn't going to tell you but since I kind of already did...Bumi, I'm pregnant. When I snuck out earlier I did go see Korra to ask her to see if I was pregnant. After a few questions and a good belly rub she confirmed my thought."

"Lin, I'm so sorry I thought that you-"

"Its okay Bumi."

Bumi sat on the bed next to Lin and pulled her in close. Bumi hugged her close to him .

"I'm sorry I thought you were sick and wouldn't tell me."

Lin looked up at Bumi.

"What about the baby?"

"Its going to be great to have a baby. Now Skoochy can have someone else to play Four Nations with."

They both just laughed, but stopped when they heard the door open. A few moments later Skoochy walked into the room.

"Hey mom Korra wasn't home so I- Ew adults cuddling."

"What are you saying ew to? One day you'll understand what its like to be in love with a beautiful woman."

Skoochy stopped saying ew and shook his head in agreement.

"Come her Skoochy we have to tell you something."

"You're making me get a job? No!"

"No Skoochy we are not making you get a job."

"Then what did you have to tell me?"

"You're going to have a baby brother or baby sister."

"You mean mom's pregnant?"

"Yes."

All Skoochy could do was smile. He was already making plans in his mind.

"That's great now I won't be an only child."

"Skoochy could you go answer the door."

"But no one kno-"

_Knock knock knock _

"Yes mother I'll get it."

Skoochy left to answer the door leaving Bumi and Lin alone.

"So that's why when I walked in earlier you were rubbing your stomach."

"Yea."

Bumi released Lin and she began rubbing her stomach once more.

"You want to feel the baby?"

"Um...well I would but-"

Lin lifted Bumi's hand and placed it on top of her stomach. Lin laid her hand on top of Bumi's and guided his hand along her stomach.

"I don't feel anything."

"The baby isn't that big yet of course you wont feel it."

"Then why did you ask if I wanted to-"

Skoochy walked back into the room, his once cheerful smile now a frown. Lin stopped rubbing her stomach and looked at her son and so did Bumi.

"Skoochy who's at the door?"

"Tenzin."

Lin's heart sank and she looked down in her lap. Bumi looked over to Lin and looked back at Skoochy.

"You stay here, both of you."

Bumi walked out of the room, down the hall, into the living room, and to the door. There was Tenzin.

**Weird chapter and oh snap its Tenzin. Wonder what he wants? Anyway I'll update soon. I would have kept going today but I don't feel good so...yeah. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay let's see what Tenzin wants. **

"Tenzin."

"Hello Bumi. I came to give you this," Tenzin said as he handed an envelope to Bumi.

"What is this?"

"Its from the United Forces. It was sent to the Island and since you moved out I decided to bring it here."

"Okay," Bumi said and shut the door in Tenzin's face. As he walked down the hallway he opened the envelope and began reading the letter. He stopped reading it after the first line. He continued walking, reaching the bedroom.

"Well?"

Bumi looked up to see Lin staring at him waiting for an answer.

"He came to bring me this letter from the United Forces."

Skoochy looked up at his father when he said this.

"What does it say?"

"I have to leave...tomorrow. I won't be back until December."

"Dad that's four months."

"I know. That's why I'm not going."

"Bumi you can't just not go. You're the commander."

"I don't care. I'll reason with the General. I can't leave now."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. You, Skoochy and the baby need me. I just can't leave you guys."

"Bumi, we will be fine."

"But-"

"Bumi, who am I?"

"Lin Beifong, Chief of Police. One of the greatest earth benders in the world."

"Who is Skoochy?"

"Skoochy is our son. A master earth bender and a master at Four Nations."

"We will be fine. We both know how to earth bend and if we need something we have Korra."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now you might want to get to sleep so you can wake up early."

"Yea I guess."

"I'll be in my room if you guys want me."

"You have to go to sleep too Skoochy."

"Man. Well good night."

"Night."

"Shut the door on your way out."

"Okay."

Skoochy left, shutting the door behind him. Bumi turned off the light on the nightstand beside the bed. Bumi got in bed and wrapped his arms around Lin's waist, but not tight because of the baby. Lin turned to face Bumi his eyes were full of sadness.

"Are you sure you'll be okay."

"I'm sure Bumi."

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We are going to miss you too."

"I won't be able to hug you or kiss you. I won't be able to see you smile or hear you laugh. I won't be able to comfort you when you are sad or stop you from hurting someone when you're upset. I won't be here to see my son grow and mature. I won't be here to watch the little one grow each day. I won't be here when you are sick and tired. I won't be here when you just want to talk or when you need some loving. I won't be here-"

"Bumi, you're not going to die."

"You don't know that and I don't know that."

"Bumi you're not going to die. Promise me you won't die, promise me you'll come back."

Lin was now crying. Bumi raised a hand to wipe the tears away that were staining her cheeks.

"I promise."

Lin leaned in and Bumi did too. His lips met hers and they kissed sweetly. She was kissing Bumi like she'd never see him again. She loved him and never wanted to let him go.

**The next morning **

Lin woke up in bed alone. She thought Bumi had already left but realized he had not when he walked into the room. He was dressed in his uniform and his hair was wild as it always was. He looked up to see Lin's emerald eyes staring at him.

"I was trying to be quiet so I didn't wake you."

"You can't leave without saying goodbye."

"Its going to be painful to say goodbye."

"Bumi come here."

Bumi didn't move. Lin got out of bed and walked over to Bumi. He just turned away.

"Lin, please."

"Alright. Goodbye Bumi."

"Goodbye Lin."

Bumi walked out of the room and thought about turning around and kissing Lin goodbye but decided it would be too painful.

"She doesn't understand," he mumbled.

Bumi left and headed towards the dock where the ship was waiting for him. Before boarding Bumi turned around and looked towards the direction of Lin's apartment.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Then he looked towards Air Temple Island. "You better not bother her,"he thought. Then he got on the ship and finally left Republic City.

Lin laid back down in bed. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Why Bumi?"

**It was really hard to write this so yea its short. Sorry my writers block is back and I'm sick too. Please review it will help. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people of the...world. I'm feeling better so I decided to update. Okay so this chapter takes place two weeks after Bumi left. Now to those you didn't know what I meant by goodbye (last chapter), Bumi had to got back to work basically. He didn't want to say goodbye because he'd …..I would say cry but its not manly...just kidding. Anyway, here is chapter 13. **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Skoochy ran into his parents room and saw his mother still asleep and her alarm clock was going off.

"Agni mother," Skoochy mumbled as he went to turn off the alarm clock. After he turned it off,he then went to wake his mother.

"Mom. Mom. Mother. Lin!"

Lin's eyes flew open and she saw Skoochy standing beside the bed. She looked at him with questionable eyes.

"What did I say about calling me Lin?"

"You said its not respectful but-"

"Don't but me. Now we are going back to sleep. You can do whatever you want just let me sleep."

Lin got comfortable and closed her eyes only to be awakened by Skoochy.

"Mom!"

"What did I just say?"

"Your alarm clock went off. You are going to be late again."

"I'm the chief, they can not fire me."

"I beg to differ."

"Good day Skoochy."

There was no way Skoochy was getting Lin out of bed. He was making his way to the bedroom door but stopped when it hit him. Skoochy turned around and smiled wickedly.

"Well that's fine. You just stay in bed. I'm going to head out and get into some trouble. Might even get picked up by the police. They might even ask where you are. I guess I'll say that you and the baby are sleeping."

Lin opened her eyes and stared at her son in shock. Of course Skoochy was still smiling.

"You better not."

"I'll have to."

"You know we don't want anyone else to know."

"I might have to forget that in order to protect you."

Lin was taken back by Skoochy's comment. _Just like his father,_ She thought.

"What do you mean protect me?"

"According to Korra's rules, you're not suppose to be working or fighting. Everyday in the newspaper there is an article that talks about you fighting with another gang member."

"Since when did you start reading the newspaper?"

"Two weeks ago."

"I see. Well I promise that we won't get hurt. I'll just stick to the paper work."

"I'm having a hard time believing this."

"Not my problem. Now get out so I can dressed for work."

"Right. I'll be out here...waiting."

"Shut the door."

"Okay."

As soon as Skoochy left, Lin got up and got dressed. Her uniform was now tight and she could barely breathe. _How much do you grow in a day? I'm only two weeks- wait I was six weeks late when I found out so it is about time for you to start growing._ "I wish your father was here right now. I can't do this on my own."

"You're not on your own."

Lin turned around and saw Korra standing at the door. Korra didn't wait to be invited and walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I am on my own. Bumi isn't here to help me and see his son and unborn child grow."

Korra just let Lin talk. Maybe she needed to know someone was here for her and that things will work out. Last thing we needed was Lin in a depression.

"You know everyday I see Bumi in Skoochy. His looks, the way he talks, how he sleeps." Lin chuckled. Now Korra was scared.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Its okay t talk out your feelings and emotions. It helps relieve stress and stress is not good for the little one."

"Yea. Anyway, not trying to be rude, but um, why are you here?"

"I um...came to give you this," Korra said as she handed Lin a letter.

"I know now might not be the best time but I think he would really want you to have it."

"I can't read this. Take it back."

"Lin, please read it."

"If I read this I won't be able to go to work."

"That's fine. I'll call you in sick...right now."

Korra left leaving Lin standing in the middle of the room with the letter in her hands. She sat down on the edge of the bed and as she tried to open the letter, her hands began to shake. Opening the envelope, Lin took her time to take the letter out of the envelope. After she unfolded the letter and read the first line, she began to cry.

_Dear Lin, _

_I first want to apologize for not saying goodbye properly. I know I must have hurt you so but I just could not bring myself to kiss you goodbye if I was to be leaving. I know only the spirits know our fate but I want to let you know that whatever happens to me, I love you, I love Skoochy, and I love the baby. _

_I do not know what more I can say without depressing you and depressing me. I want you to know that I love you Lin and I'd do anything for you. You don't have to write me back since I know that you don't like to write. _

_Love you all, _

_Bumi- a lover, a fighter, and a father _

She couldn't hold it in, she had to cry. She loved him and she knew he loved her but why risk his life?

"Bumi you are so stupid."

About that time Korra walked in.

"I called you in. They said they would be fine for a day. And I'll take Skoochy with me so you can have some time."

"Thank you Korra."

"Call me if you need something else."

"Bye Mom!"

"Tell him I said bye."

"Okay see you later."

Korra and Skoochy left leaving Lin and the baby alone.

"Well I guess its just you and me. I guess we'll just lay back down."

Lin removed her uniform and laid back down in bed.

"I sure wish your father was here," Lin said as she rubbed her stomach.

**This was another hard chapter to write so don't hurt me. Please review and leave some ideas but let me warn you now...in a future chapter there may be a um...bad scene. You know what I mean by bad. Anyways please review...wait I already said that. Oh well. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have a few things to say. 1) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm sick once again. I hate allergies. 2) Okay when I said bad some people freaked out. When I said bad I meant like adult stuff. This may sound childish but I don't like the word sex at all. I don't know why I just don't. 3) I got this chapter idea from a book I'm reading called Eve. Its the first book in the saga by Iris Johansen. Its a pretty good book so far, it does have bad language and some other stuff too. No I'm not plagiarizing the book just gave me an idea...seriously. Okay here is the next chapter. **

Lin was sitting at her desk in her office going through some paperwork. Of course she wasn't happy about doing the paperwork but Korra threatened that if she caught her fighting, she would tell everyone on the force. Lin agreed only to protect her family. She didn't want anyone in their business. Not now, not later, never, but sometime they were going to find out. Lin was almost finished with the paperwork when Han barged in.

"Chief!"

"Don't yell at me and can't you knock? I could have been naked for all you know."

"Um...sorry...its just that we picked up a trace."

"On the gang?"

"Yes. They were just spotted on the west side."

"Let's move out then. I'm not letting them get away again."

"Which team would you like to take chief?"

"The second team."

"As you wish Chief."

With that, Han left to assemble the second team while Lin was straightening up the papers. She opened her desk drawer and was going to put the papers in there but stopped when she saw the picture. She took it out of the drawer and examined it.

"I used to think that I loved you and you loved me. Now I see that your nothing more than a jackass. That's why I love Bumi. He is everything that you're not and he is always there for me. Well when he can. Spirits I miss you Bumi. Lin was going to put the picture back in the drawer but realized she didn't need it. She threw it in the trash can by her desk and put the papers in the drawer. She then left to meet with the officers who were going to accompany her on the mission.

**Somewhere in the middle of the ocean **

Iroh made had been down every hall and had been in every room looking for the commander. He couldn't find him. Iroh gave up and was heading out on the deck to get some fresh air. That's when he noticed the commander was out there looking out at the sunset.

"Care if I join you Commander?"

Bumi didn't even turn around.

"Not at all General."

Iroh could tell by the sound of his voice something wasn't right. Usually Bumi loved the sea and loved going on missions, but today he didn't act like it. Now that Iroh had thought about it, Bumi hasn't been acting right since they first left on this mission two and a half months ago. Iroh was now beside Bumi and turned to look at him. Bumi still looked the same but his eyes, his eyes were somehow different. They lacked brownness they usually have and looked gray. Iroh could tell there was pain and sadness but didn't understand why. Bumi was always happy. Iroh turned to look back at the sunset.

"Something is troubling you, do you mind telling me?"

"No I don't mind. Do you want to hear the long story or just a summary?"

"Just give me a summary."

"Back in Republic City, I have a family. I left them behind and they could get hurt or be in danger and I'm not there to protect them."

"I'm sure you love your nieces-"

"No. I have a family of my own. Lin Beifong is my lover. We adopted a boy named Skoochy. Now she is pregnant with our second child. I left them all behind and-"

"That's not the part that is troubling you. That may be part of it but that's not the real reason."

"I didn't even say goodbye properly. The hurt look on her face irks me at night. I really hurt her and she doesn't need that." Bumi turned to face Iroh. "Iroh what do I do?"

Iroh turned to look at Bumi. "I also left behind someone very special to me. I didn't hurt her like you did Lin but she was also sad. When we return to the city, surprise her and give her the best night of her life."

"But Lin's pregnant. Wouldn't that hurt the baby?"

"You can still do it as long as you change a few things and if you're unsure just do something else nice for her."

"Like what?"

"You say that Lin is your lover."

"Yes."

"I'm assuming you're not married."

"No we are not."

"Ask for her hand in marriage and marry her before the baby comes."

"I'd love to but we're trying to keep our relationship on the low side."

"Everyone is going to find out sooner or later anyway. If they find out about the baby and they realize you're not married, you'll be on the cover of the newspaper everyday."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Thank you General."

"No problem Commander."

**Back to Lin part 2 **

"Chief we're out numbered."

"We can take them. Come get me."

"Don't mind if I do old lady."

They were on t5he west side fighting a gang. They were out numbered fifteen to twelve. Lin was fighting (she's not suppose to be) the leader of the gang, a man that goes by the name of Unix. He was about her age and was pretty good looking but he was evil and besides, she already has a man. All of the other officers were fighting the members and not doing a very great job. Lin on the other hand was doing great ( I guess you could say) because Unix wasn't even fighting.

Lin threw out her fist and aimed for Unix's face but she missed because he moved out of the way. All of a sudden they heard thunder. Lin turned around and saw her team struggling and some gang members trying to leave.

"Get them now before they can run!"

Lin quickly turned back around and barely dodged the punch Unix threw at her. Luckily she wasn't hit at all.

"Come on girl you know I don't want to fight you. You see I'm a lover not a fighter and baby you could complete my world."

_Drunk, _she thought as she earth bent the ground beneath him and caused him to fall. When he got back up he was angry.

"No more mister nice guy. Time to take this bitch back to school to learn some manners."

"Bring it."

Surprisingly Unix sent flames at her. Lin dodged them easily and tried to make her way towards him as he sent more flames her way. These were powerful and hot flames. Lin dodged them all but didn't notice the one he sent after that one. The flame touched her cheek, the one with the two scars. Lin didn't want to scream and sound weak but it really did hurt. Lin got angry and wasn't going to settle for this any longer. She could hear Unix laughing a few feet away. Lin couldn't take it. She ran and tackled Unix to the ground. She held his hands above his head. Lin really thought about ending him then and there but she remembered her family and Bumi.

Lin was too wrapped up in thinking that she didn't notice that Unix had broken free of her grasp. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. Lin looked down too late. He stabbed her in the stomach.

"Ahh!"

The other officers rushed over and some helped Lin while the others took care of Unix. Lin's vision became blurry and then finally went out. The last thing she heard was Han's voice saying something to the other officers. She then thought that couldn't be Han he wasn't on this mission. Before she fell unconscious she heard him say it again. She realized he was saying,"She's pregnant. You need to get her help quickly.

**I know this sucks and my grammar is bad but hey I'm sick, cut me some slack. At least I was nice enough to update. Okay anyways let me answer your questions I know you're going to ask. No. No. No. and Maybe. I know it sounds weird but I'm no6t spoiling the next chapters. And it would help if you could give me some baby names, boys or girls. Oh darn I just gave away a spoiler. Oh well. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay next chapter. **

Tap._ Tap. Tap. _That's all she heard. Lin did not want to awake from her peaceful slumber. All she wanted to was sleep, but she couldn't. Suddenly the events of last night rushed back into her mind. The gang. Unix. Fighting. Knives. He stomach, her baby. That did it. Lin abruptly sat up in bed. Panic filled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. Surprisingly it was still there, her baby was still alive.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered. Lin then looked around the room. It was dark, kind of big and it had- wait. This room was too familiar. Lin then realized it was her bedroom, she was at home. She then looked down at her clothing. She was wearing her black trousers and white beater. Something stringy and wet touched Lin's forehead, it was her hair. Her hair was down at its full length. Even though she looked a mess and was tired and it was a gloomy, rainy day, she was happy to be alive and her little baby.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lin ignored the sound she just thought it was the rain. Lin was just about to lay back down when she heard a voice in the darkness.

"I see you're awake."

Lin was afraid. _She knows. She probably told our secret to save us. Will she tell Bumi what I did? Maybe I can play this off. Just be cool. _

"Hello Korra. What brings you to my wonderful home on this fine, morning?"

"Lin, stop acting, I know and I told to save you both."

"I know what I did wasn't a good choice, but I'm the chief and I have been after this guy for months I wasn't letting him get away."

"Lin you risked both of your lives to capture a criminal? You both were almost gone last night."

"I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of the choice I made." Lin looked down at her stomach she was now rubbing. "How is the baby still here? He cut me with the knife."

" When Unix cut you with the knife he cut the side of your stomach."

"I don't understand."

"He didn't cut near the baby and the wound wasn't that deep but you too could have been gone. You lost so much blood-"

"Okay. Just stop right there. Thank you for saving us. Now if you don't mind I'd like to sleep."

"As you wish. Just know that you have to be at work in less than an hour." With that Korra left leaving Lin pouting in the dark.

"Some of you may not survive. This is a a strong militia. Everyone get into your positions and wait for further instructions."

The men left to prepare for the battle they were going to fight. Bumi on the other hand didn't. He watched the other men prepare for the battle. He was deep in thought about Skoochy, the baby, and most importantly Lin. He knew she probably would be showing by now or maybe not. She was about four months in. Bumi couldn't stop thinking about her and how he loved and missed her. He needed to be close to her, he needed to touch and kiss her any way he desired, he needed to know that he would live to see her.

There it was again. Bumi was thinking he was going to die here and not be able to see her. He was about to go get ready when Iroh walked up to him.

"Thinking about her?"

"You know me so well General."

"Bumi I hope you know that you will live to see her and your family."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, I just hope."

"How can you be so hopeful everyday, it doesn't help."

"Its actually hard to explain, but it does work. Now go get ready Commander we about to head out."

"Whatever you say General."

*********time skip one hour**********

Bumi dodged left and right to avoid the elements being thrown at him. He was tired and hurt. Bumi had been cut on the cheek with a sword and he was cut on the side of his torso. He was pain but still he kept fighting. _Remember why you fight. _ Bumi sent punches and kicks toward his enemies not missing one time. His vision became blurry and his head began hurting but still he trudged on. Fighting his way through the crowd of the militia and made sure not to attack anyone from the united forces. _Remember why you fight. _ Day turned to night as the men kept fighting Bumi still hurting and tired but still he carried on. _For my son Skoochy. _As the night wore on and Bumi was just about to give up fighting and surrender but then he remembered. _For the baby. _

As Bumi ran through the dense forest trying to catch the men who ran when the others were captured. _Remember why you fight. _Bumi didn't notice the trap they set and walked right into it . He fell to the ground and three men hovered over him. He wanted to surrender, he was tired and in pain. As Bumi was being carried away he remembered. _For the love of my life, Lin Beifong. _ That did it. Bumi jumped out of the mens hold and attacked them knocking them out cold. He trudged back through the dense forest but when he tripped over a tree limb and fell, he didn't get up.

**Sorry I had to stop but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Slanted words are thoughts...maybe I should have told you sooner. Anyways please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lets see what happened to Bumi, then check on Lin, and then check on someone else... Oh and when you read this please note that they still haven't left the place they were fighting at, they're just staying on the ships at the docks. **

On the ships the men celebrated their victorious win against the militia. Iroh did a head count to see if they lost anyone and to his surprise everyone was there. _Thank spirits. Just_ then someone stood up and toasted.

"This is for the General and Wild Commander who brought us through."

"To the General and Commander," everyone cheered, everyone but Iroh. He realized he hadn't seen Bumi since the battle began. He was worried. Usually Bumi would come back with the group. _Could he be? No! Bumi is a strong man, he can overcome anything._ As the other men laughed and joked Iroh was deep in thought. _Where was the last place I'd seen him? At the battle field. Maybe I should- well Bumi could be here, maybe I just didn't see him. _Iroh stopped worrying and had a good time just like the rest of the men.

Bumi woke up to the coldness and darkness of the night with only the moon and stars as a light. Bumi looked around trying to remember where he was. _I'm in the forest. _He remembered. _I was following those guys. I knocked them out and tried to run back. _Just then a pain surged through his body, his legs went numb and he fell to the hard dirt floor. _I forgot I was hurt. _Bumi tried to stand again but failed and decided to stay put. _How am I going to get outta here? _

…_..._

_**Next day**_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi Korra. This is Skoochy."

"Hi Skoochy. What did your mother do?"

"How did you know I was calling about my mother?"

"Considering you have called me for the past week telling on your mother, I assumed that was what you were calling about today."

"Man you are good. No but can you check on my Mom later. I'm really bored and want to get out but I can't leave mom here alone."

"Why can't you leave her alone? She's a grown woman."

"I know she is, but lately she has been acting like a baby."

"Like how?"

" First she cried when the mail was late. Second she throws a tantrum over every little thing. Third, she will only eat her food mashed. You don't know how hard it is to smash meat, She is really stressing me out. So can you come check on her if I leave for awhile?"

Korra didn't know if she should trust Skoochy on the streets alone but remembered he lived on the streets. Plus Skoochy was more mature than he use to be and he since he had been working out, he had muscles and could really pack a punch. Korra finally agreed.

"Go ahead. I'll be over shortly to check on her."

"Thanks Korra. And let me apologized in advance-I'm sorry for what you are about to witness."

"Well is she awake now?"

"No. That's why I'm leaving now so she won't put a guilt trip on me so I can't leave."

"Makes sense. Well I'll be over shortly."

"Thanks Korra."

…**...**

Skoochy walked down the streets of Republic City looking for something to do. Skoochy headed to the park to watch the sunset. He planned to sit on his favorite bench but as soon as he got there, he saw someone else sitting there. It wasn't just a someone, but a girl. She wore orange and red robes, had short, brown hair with some of it in a bun sitting on the top of her head. The girl was reading a book so she probably hadn't seen him walk up. Skoochy just stared at her. She was beautiful and Skoochy wanted to get to know her.

Every time Skoochy would open his mouth to say something, he would get nervous and forget what he was going to say. Then Skoochy finally said something, but not what he wanted to say.

" Why are sitting on my bench?"

Without looking up the girl politely said, " I don't see your name on it."

Skoochy was stupid. He shouldn't have said that. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. I'm leaving anyway." The girl stood up and walked away, not even looking at Skoochy.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

…_... _

The ships were ready to leave and so were the men. Iroh knew how much they wanted to go home but he couldn't leave just yet. All morning he looked for Bumi on the ships and asked many of the men who claimed they had not seen him. Iroh was worried. Something wasn't right, the atmosphere was just...different. Something was wrong and Iroh knew it. Iroh rushed to the dinning hall where many of the men were eating their lunch and talking. Iroh walked into the hall and stood in the middle of the room. Everyone became silent as Iroh spoke.

"Something has come up. We can not leave on time."

Many men cursed and others asked why. Iroh raised his hand and once again the room became silent.

"Commander Bumi has gone missing. No one has seen him since yesterday at the battle field. I'm afraid the commander is hurt and lying somewhere-"

"Or he could be dead!" Someone shouted. Iroh ignored the comment and continued talking.

"I need at least six of you to join me in a search to find Bumi before his conditions worsen if he is still alive. Follow me if you want to help."

Many people wanted to help but only six could. Immediately, six men joined Iroh and followed him to the battle field. There they searched and found no one nothing. They even asked people walking by if they had seen the wild haired man. Everyone gave the same answer-no. As they continued on, they found not a trace of the commander until the reached the forest.

"Do you think he is in there?" One of the men asked.

"I-"

"Look!"

Everyone turned there attention to a boy about Iroh's age who was standing a few feet away. In his hands he held a piece of red uniform. Iroh took the tattered piece of cloth from the boy. _Bumi. _Iroh turned his attention back to the group. "He's in here. Let's see if we can find him before dark."

Iroh and the men made their way through the dense forest and about halfway through Iroh spotted the red and white uniform and wild brown hair.

"Bumi."

…...

"Korraaaaaa!"

Korra ran into the bed room top see Lin sitting on the bed, arms crossed and her plate of food in front of her.

"What is it Lin?"

"I can't eat this. I can't, I won't."

"Why not?"

"It's not mashed like the potatoes."

"Aggh. Fine, I'll try to mash it."

"Yay."

Korra took the plate of food and headed to the kitchen to smash the meat. _I can't wait until Bumi comes back and you you have the baby. Then you can return to normal, mean Lin. _

**That was a lot. I ended on a cliffhanger again...sorry. I'll update later on tonight, promise, or maybe tomorrow. Please review, it helps. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I almost forgot, almost. Here is the promised chapter. **

"Bumi?"

No answer. Once again Iroh called to the person. "Bumi?" Still no response. Iroh and the men moved closer and walked around to face the person. It was indeed Commander Bumi. His eyes were closed, there were two deep cuts across his right cheek that were covered in dried blood, his hair was matted with sweat and blood. It was too much for Iroh to handle, he actually thought for a minute Bumi might be dead. His clothes were tattered his arms were bruised. _We should have come sooner. He could be dead. _

"General, is he dead?"

"I'm not-"

"No I'm not dead, not yet anyway."

"Bumi please don't talk like that, okay?"

"Iroh, its the truth. You and I know both know it. My time has come..."

Iroh bent down to Bumi's level, trying to prop his head up.

"Bumi, you have to stay with me. Someone come help me get him up!"

…...

"Korrraaaa!"

Korra ran back into the bedroom.

"What now!?"

"Where is my mashed meat?"

"You'll get it when I'm finished mashing it!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Well stop being a pain in my butt!"

Lin's face changed from looking like an angry Tenzin to the sadness of an abandoned baby. She began to cry and scream just like a toddler. Korra wanted to pull out her hair and scream too but didn't feel like hearing the added noise.

"What's wrong now?"

"Yo- you yelled at me!"

Lin's crying and screaming was rabid and Korra couldn't take it. She went back to the kitchen, mashed the meat as best as she could and took it to baby Lin. Lin stopped crying and looked at the plate of food in her lap. Once again she pushed it away and refused to eat.

"Why won't you eat the food?"

"This isn't mashed! Its cut. You must not care about Jr."

"It tried my best and- Jr.? The baby is a girl."

"How do you know what my baby is? Jr. isn't in your stomach eating all of your food is he? Jr. isn't the one that added fifteen pounds to your weight is he?"

"Well no but-"

"I thought so. Now go and mash this meat or else."

"Or else what?"

"Just go mash the meat."

"I thought you wouldn't do anything." Korra said as she exited the room with the plate.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

…...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Aggh. What is that noise?"

Bumi sat up and weakly rubbed his eyes. To his surprise, his arms didn't seem to hurt as much. Bumi looked around to see where he was. The room was red, just like all the others, but this room was smaller and didn't have designs on the wall. This room was unfamiliar to him, he'd never been there before. The only way Bumi could figure out what this room was- by the smell. _The clinic on the ship. The guys must have brought me here after they found me. I must have been passed out to not remember coming here. _Just then, the door opened and in came four nurses. _Since when did we have women on the ships? _They all came over to Bumi and examined him. He felt really uncomfortable when they asked him to remove his shirt, which allowed them to see his abs. _Awkward. _All four nurses were all over Bumi asking him personal questions and trying to be his girl. Bumi said many times that he wasn't interested and already had a girl, but that didn't stop them. _I need some help._ His thoughts were answered, Iroh walked in and all four nurses stopped talking and tried to act like they were working.

"I see you all have an interest in the Commander. I'm sorry ladies to break it to you, but he is married and has a family. "

The girls frowned and backed away from Bumi. One even told him to put his shirt back on. Bumi did put his shirt back on and turned to Iroh who was talking quietly with one of the nurses. After he finished speaking with her, he dismissed them so he and Bumi could talk alone.

"Thank you Iroh, they would have stopped unless you came in here."

"Bumi. You have to focus."

"On what? If this about me almost dying then I don't want to hear it."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Bumi, you scared me to death. No one had seen you and we suspected that you were with us. We could have left and you would still be in the forest maybe dead who knows?"

"Are you saying this is all my fault?"

"No I'm just telling you to look at the reality of it all. Bumi you have to stay with us and be willing to receive medical attention. You fought the men as we brought you here, we had to hold you down as the nurses gave you shots to put you to sleep so they heal you. You were willing to die out there, completely forgetting that you have a family to return to. Skoochy, the baby, Lin. You also forgot that we here are your family too. Bumi, you were ready to quit on us, ready to live. I just want you to be aware and-"

"Thank you Iroh, for everything you've done for me. Thank you for helping me and giving me this lecture. This time I actually listened."

"All in a days work- you mean you've never listened to my other lectures?"

"Nope."

"Well I hope you got something out of this."

"I did."

"What did you get?"

"Um..."

"Go buy her a ring."

"Is that why you gave me that lecture? Just to tell me to ask her to be my wife?"

"No I had other reasons but this one was the biggest."

"So...you want me want me to leave and get her a ring before we leave this place?"

"Yes if you want to keep the marriage a secret. If you buy a ring in Republic City everyone will know."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am." Iroh turned to leave. He was halfway out the door when he turned back around and said, "The Nurse said that you are healed but should take it easy for a few days- no fighting. She also said that she tried her best to heal the wounds on your cheek, they have become permanent scars." Iroh left, leaving Bumi thinking. _What kind of ring should I get Lin? Wait, if I return home, Lin will see my scars and panic. What am I going to do? _

_Aw_**, poor Bumi. What will he do? Please review and leave some ideas if you want. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Where have I been? Please don't hate me, school projects were due on Thursday and I had to get them done. But now since its second quarter, there are easy grades so I'm back. Anyway, this chapter is weird because I never write smut and songs that's just not me. But here is the passion, pain, and love, and song. **

Lin walked in her apartment to find Skoochy talking to the wall. He had his back to her so he didn't notice her watching him.

"You see I've been watching you and wanted to talk to you. So...what's your name sweetness?"

"You are going to scare the girl to death."

Skoochy jumped and turned around to see his mother standing before him. She was in her newly handcrafted uniform that was big enough for her stomach. Even though Lin was five and a half months pregnant, she didn't look like it. Her hair was curled under as usual and her usually sad face was replaced with a smirk.

"Whadda talking about? Girl? What? NO. Its nothing like-"

"I can sense you're lying." Lin said playfully.

"Fine. It is a girl. You see I've seen her in the park everyday and I really want to talk to her, but its just..."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"NO."

"SAY IT!"

"Okay... its just hard. Are you happy? I finally have a challenge."

"Yea I'm happy, not you can see that everything is not so easy. I hate it when I come home stressed out and you say my job is easy. Now you feel my pain."

"Yes, I guess."

Lin started walking to her room when Skoochy yelled at her.

"What about the girl?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to give me some advice?"

"Go ask Korra. She is still young and may know some new tricks."

"Okay, well I'm leaving."

Skoochy grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Little did he know it was dark and raining. _Oh great. _

Lin was tired and wanted to lay down. She let her hair loose and it was pretty long. She did remove her boots but kept her uniform on. She laid on the bed on her back and fell asleep.

Skoochy arrived at Korra's house about five minutes later and knocked on the door. He stood there and waited for an answer for about a minute and then knocked again. Just when he was about to knock again, the door opened and he was standing face to face with someone he hadn't seen, someone important.

"Skoochy? What are you doing out this late?"

"Dad? Is that you?"

"It's me in the living flesh."

Skoochy was so happy he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He missed his dad very much. Skoochy hugged his dad, his height just below Bumi's chin. Bumi hugged his son. Hew then pushed Skoochy back a little and looked him up and down.

"Have you gotten taller? And been working out?"

"Yes I have."

"Just like your father. Who are you trying to look sexy for?" Bumi said with a smirk.

"This- no one...nobody...just me."

"You're still a terrible liar, that hasn't changed."

"Bumi, who was at the- oh hi Skoochy."

Korra appeared at the door beside Bumi.

"Hi Korra."

"Why don't you come inside with us?"

"Okay."

"Skoochy started to walk in but his father kept him from coming inside.

"If you want to get in you will have to tell me who you are trying to impress?"

Skoochy sighed. This was going to be embarrassing.

"A girl I want to talk to but I'm too scared to."

"Just talk to her. Or trip her and then help her up."

Bumi let out a laugh and so did Skoochy. Bumi moved out the way so Skoochy could come in. After Skoochy came in Bumi shut the door and followed Skoochy down the hall to the living room. IT was small and didn't have that much furniture, but it was nice. Skoochy sat on the couch and Bumi sat by his son. Korra was sitting in the chair opposite of them. She was grinning from ear to ear and Bumi was too. Skoochy was confused. What was going on? He wanted to know.

"Bumi are you going to tell him?"

"Oh yeah."

Bumi turned to his son.

"I'm going to give your mother this." Bumi pulled out a small green and brown box. Skoochy watched as he opened it. Skoochy's face changed from confused to happy. Inside the box was a ring, an emerald ring. "I'm going to ask her to be my wife."

"Mom is going to be so happy. When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"Well since this is probably;y going to be a romantic evening, we decided that you could stay here." Korra said.

"That's fine only if you help me with my problem."

"Deal."

Bumi gave his son one last hug and hugged Korra as well before he left. He walked through the rain all the way to the apartment. When he reached the apartment he pulled the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. He unlocked the door and headed inside. The living room light was on and the apartment smelled, just like her, sweet. _I'm home. _Bumi walked down the hall to the bedroom. He walked inside the room to see if she was asleep but couldn't tell because her back was to him. He walked around the bed to see her face. It had been so long, too long. He missed her so much. He also noticed her hair wasn't pinned up instead it was down and she was in her uniform? _She must have been really tired._ Bumi didn't want to wake her up so he kissed her forehead and walked away from the bed quietly.

Something woke her from her slumber. All Lin heard was the tapping of rain at her window. _Just Rain. _Just then she heard something else. What was it? It sounded like-what? Footsteps? _Probably just __Skoochy coming home. _Then wait- a kiss? He kissed her on the head? _That's not Skoochy. _Lin opened her eyes only to be greeted by the darkness of the room. She tried so hard to see who was in her room but couldn't. Then the door opened and some light from the living room was let in and outlined the figure standing in the door way. Lin couldn't believe it. It was Bumi, the man she loved, the man who was there when she needed him, the father of their kids, the man she missed for the past five months.

"Bumi?"

The figure in the door turned around. It was indeed Bumi. Lin already felt the tears in her eyes. Bumi shut the door and stood by it. Why wasn't he going to come hug her? Tell her he missed her? That he loved her and wanted to never leave her side? Lin got up from the bed rather easily for a pregnant lady, and made her way to Bumi. When she reached him he still didn't say anything. Lin closed the gap between them and hugged him. Now she let the tears fall freely down her face.

"Bumi. I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

AS she talked she choked on her words and Bumi realized she was crying. Only then did he wrap his muscular arms around her small waist. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too Lin. I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again."

Lin looked up at him. Even though she couldn't see, she could tell his eyes were full of love. Lin leaned up and kissed him lightly, but before she could pull away Bumi held her close and poured into the kiss. He deepened the kiss causing Lin to let out a small moan. They kept going and didn't stop until they parted for air and when they did Lin spoke first.

"Where's Skoochy?"

"At Korra's. Don't worry were alone."

Bumi walked up to Lin and turned her around so her back was to him and hugged her from behind. Bumi then started kissing Lin's neck causing her to moan again.

**These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby no, no **

**And these eyes,yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

Bumi whispered into Lin's ear, "I'm going to need you to remove all that metal so my love can adorn you." All Lin could do was grin and remove her uniform. She was left in her black trousers and white beater. When she turned around she saw Bumi shirtless with black trousers on. Bumi moved closer ready for what was going to happen but Lin backed up. Bumi looked confused.

"Just watch out for the baby."

"We won't hurt the baby, I promise."

Bumi moved closer and so did Lin, both of them meeting in the middle. Bumi held her close as he kissed her and Lin moaned.

**Just let my love **

**Just let my love adorn you**

**Please baby, yeah**

**You gotta know **

**You gotta know**

**You gotta know that I adore you**

**Yeah baby **

Lin was naked and so was Bumi. She was rubbing though his head as he kissed her naked, sweaty body. Sometimes she moaned, sometimes she laughed, and sometimes she cried out.

**Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady**

**And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby**

The phone was ringing and ringing but they didn't bother answering it. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't stop to answer it. It was someone they didn't want to talk to anyway.

"Why won't they answer the phone? This is an important matter I need to discuss with them."

"Maybe they are asleep or out doing something. Just call back tomorrow Tenzin."

"I guess you're right Pema."

**And if they stay trying to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby**

**You just gotta let my love**

**Let my love**

**Let my love adorn you**

**Ah, le-le-le-let it just adorn you**

**You gotta know**

**You gotta know**

**Know that I adore you**

**Just that babe**

After they finished, Bumi covered them up and Lin fell asleep in his arms. He stroke her hair while she slept on his chest. He loved her and wanted to marry her. Just as his father once said, this is his forever girl.

"Aw man you won again. No fair. You cheated, that's the thirteenth time in a row."

"Just because I've beaten you many times at Four Nations doesn't mean I'm cheating. Now are you ready for the next play or not?"

"No I'm ready and this time I will win."

Skoochy started dealing out the pieces and when the game began Korra asked him a question.

"So...tell me what you need help with."

"Well everyday at the park there is a cute girl who sits on my bench and I want to talk to her without messing up like the first time."

"What did you say the first time?"

"I asked her why she was sitting on my bench but I didn't mean to."

"Sounds like you messed up big time."

"Yeah I know. What should I do?"

"Okay. Just ask to sit by her and create small talk."

"Small talk?"

"Yeah like talk about the weather or something."

"The weather?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure-"

"Ha! I win finally. Yes."

"What?!"

Lin woke to the sound of rain tapping at her window. _Raining again?_ Lin opened her eyes to see Bumi's face and find him holding her close. Lin ran her fingers through his wild hair causing him to wake up.

"Well hello beautiful."

"Stop it Bumi."

"Why? You are very beautiful."

Bumi began kissing Lin's neck and she tried to pull away only making Bumi hold her tighter.

**I...oh oh**

**Let my love adorn you baby**

**Don't you ever **

**Don't you let nobody tell you different baby**

**I'll always adore you **

**You gotta know now**

**You gotta know know know**

**Now yeah **

"Bumi let me go I have to go to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you just say so. I thought you were playing hard to get."

Bumi released Lin and she put on her trousers and beater and headed to the bathroom. Inside she shut the door and turned on the light. She looked at her self in the mirror. There was a strand of hair in her eyes so she lifted up a hand to move it. As she did, she caught a glimpse of green. _What the-?_ She lifted her hand back up and saw the glimpse of green in the mirror. She lifted her hand to her face and noticed an emerald ring on her ring finger. She looked at it closely. It was indeed a real emerald. _Oh Bumi... Is this? Could it be? _Lin walked out of the bathroom and back into her room where Bumi was putting on his trousers.

"Bumi?"

"Yes my love."

"What is this?" Lin asked as she raised her hand to meet Bumi's eye level.

"It appears to be a ring darling."

"I know that but what is it for?"

Bumi looked into Lin's eyes. For a moment they just stared into each others eyes.

**Ooh,yeah **

**The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby) **

**Oh look up suga (every night baby) **

**Now, hey, hey, hey **

**The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby) **

**Ooh, and this time now ( and this time now) **

Bumi then found the words he wanted to say.

"Lin, I love you with all of my heart. Now we have our own little family and I want us to be together forever. Lin will you marry me?"

Lin didn't think she said, "Yes," and jumped into Bumi's arms crying tears of joy.

**Just let **

**Let my love adorn you baby, hey**

**Le-le-le-let it dress you down **

**You gotta know baby **

**Oh, you gotta know**

**Know that I adorn you**

**Oh, love ain't never looked so good on ya **

**Ooh, put it on baby**

**Let my love adorn you **

**Oh my goodness, that was long! Anyway please review give me some ideas or baby names. Tell me if you liked this chapter because I know it probably sucked and its okay. And the song is Adorn by Miguel. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry- again. Not even going to waste time explaining. Just read it! **

Skoochy awoke to the sounds of rain tapping at the window. He opened his eyes and looked around realizing he wasn't in his room or his bed. Instead he was laying on Korra's couch with a blanket over him. Skoochy placed a his left foot on the ground and listened hard for a heartbeat. He found one- no two. Mako and Korra were asleep upstairs.

"Great. I come here to get away from my parents mushy gushy relationship only for it to be here."

Skoochy got up from the couch and stretched. He walked down the hall to the bathroom where he washed his face and smoothed his hair. _I'll get dressed later at home._ Skoochy walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the living room. There he folded up the blanket and grabbed his coat and hat. He then walked down the hall once more and out the front door.

Outside the air was chilly and the rain falling was cold and heavy. Skoochy walked down the streets with his head down. He actually didn't know where he was going but he wanted to go home. He walked on and on for what felt like forever until his foot hit something hard. He looked up and realized where he had gone. It wasn't where he wanted to be at all. I guess this time his heart led the way not his mind.

Ring. Ring.

"Bumi get the phone!"

"But I'm-"

"Please get the phone."

"Fine."

Bumi walked into the living room and answered the phone. On the other end was someone he did not want to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Bumi? This is Tenzin."

"What do you want Tenzin?"

"I need to speak with Lin."

"Why?"

"I just need to talk to her."

"I'm not putting her on the line until you answer my question. Why?"

"I told you I must speak with her. The matter is very important."

"If it' that import-"

"Hand me the phone Bumi."

Bumi handed the phone to Lin and moved out of her way so she could speak with Tenzin.

"What do you want Tenzin?"

"I would like to know if these rumors are true?"

"What rumors?"

"Have you read the paper lately? And today's?"

"No. What do they say?"

"You are on the front cover of last weeks. It says "Pregnant chief. Whose the father?" And today's has a picture of Bumi walking into your apartment and it says "Is Bumi the father of Lin's child?"

"Shit. How can they do this?"

"Its freedom of speech Lin."

"Who is the head of the newspapers?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind and-"

"Lin are they true?"

"..."

"Lin?"

"Yes. The rumors are true."

With that Lin hung up and left Tenzin on the line. What she didn't know was that Tenzin was as red as a moon peach when she said yes. But did she care? Of course not because right now she was angry.

"Bumi!"

"Bumi came running from out of the bed room. He was dressed in regular clothing and so was Lin. She was off today and Bumi didn't have to go to work until he was called.

"Yes my love."

Lin fell into his chest. Bumi wrapped his muscular arms around her torso. Lin was sobbing. Bumi thought it was hormones. That was only part of their problem.

"What's wrong?"

"They had us in the paper. They are talking about us. They can't do that, its inhumane!"

"They have freedom of speech. And let them talk, that is all they can do, and its not inhumane."

"They are wrong to do this. They will all suffer."

"They already are if they have to talk about us."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am."

"Don't start."

Skoochy looked up and noticed the rain had stopped but it was still cloudy. He also realized he kicked the bench under a tree in the park. He also noticed that beautiful brown eyed girl sitting there reading a book. This time Skoochy wasn't going to mess up.

"Hey."

The girl didn't look up from her book and replied with, "Hey."

"So...I'm sorry about last time I-"

"It's okay. I could tell you didn't mean to say that."

"You did?"

The brown eyed beauty closed her book and sat in down on the bench beside her.

"Yea. I guess I was in a bad mood and just left. I'm really sorry too."

Skoochy sat on the bench beside her.

"Well...can we start over and get to know each other?"

"I'd love that."

"Hi I'm Skoochy but most ladies call me The Skooch."

"Well may I say Skoochy you are very funny."

"Thank you. And what might your name be my sweet?" Skoochy asked as he held her hand in his.

"Jinora."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Why thank you. Might I add you aren't bad looking yourself."

"I know I'm sexy."

"I didn't say all that."

"But you know you were thinking it."

"No I don't think I was."

"I can sense you are lying."

"You are an earth bender?"

"Sure am."

"And you have seismic sense?"

"Sure do."

"So you can tell if I'm lying?"

"Sure can."

"So if I told you I was the Avatar?"

"I'd say you are lying. I know the Avatar and she is older than you young darling."

"Well I'm an earth bender, just like you."

"You are? Wait- you're lying."

" Well it must be true. But I don't believe you."

"You don't eh? Well watch this."

**I'm sorry I ended like this but I have to ...do something. I promise I will update soon and I know this chapter wasn't great. Really sorry but please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**We didn't have school today so I wrote this. Be sure to check out my other stories. When I finish this one ( not anytime soon) and one of my other stories I'm going to start a new story about Lin and Bumi. Its going to be modern day and kind of sad at the beginning and picks up later. So let me know what you think about it. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

At that time Skoochy pressed his foot to the ground. He stood there silent listening to the Earth. He felt a heartbeat- her heartbeat. Then he felt- what was it? A gang of people running towards them. Skoochy looked up to see Jinora staring at him.

"There- we have to go now."

Skoochy picked Jinora up bridal style and ran away with her in his arms. He could hear the people behind him running. He didn't know what they were doing but he knew they wanted Jinora and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Skoochy watch out!"

A man had caught up to them and reached out to grab Skoochy but he moved out of the way before he could. Skoochy kept running and so did the people in the gang. He knew it was a gang because they all had on matching colors- gray outfits. Jinora shrieked as someone threw a knife that barley missed her face. Skoochy tried to run as fast as he could. Then he reached a cliff. He turned around and saw the men coming. Skoochy put Jinora down and she stood by his side. He looked over the cliff and saw the blues of the water hitting against the rocks. He turned around once more and saw the men approaching them. Skoochy turned to Jinora. He saw the sadness, confusion, and fight in her eyes. There was only one thing he could do now.

"You have to trust me," Skoochy said as he grabbed Jinora's hand.

"I will."

Skoochy jumped off the cliff and so did Jinora. They were holding hands and looking down at the frightening water. Above them they could hear the gang's insults and laughter. Skoochy turned to look at Jinora. She looked scared and he could barely hear her say," I can't swim," before they plunged into the ice cold water.

Lin pulled away from Bumi and looked him in the eyes.

"We need to get married. Soon."

"I know. But the only person who can marry us is-"

"Tenzin."

"Pema have you seen Jinora?"

"No dear," Pema said as she stirred the stew.

"That's strange. She wasn't here for meditation earlier and she hasn't finished her chores."

"Well I have not seen her dear. Maybe she's sleeping or doing something."

Tenzin left the kitchen and walked to Jinora's room. He knocked and there was no answer. HE turned the knob and opened the door. No one was inside. He shut the door and walked the hallways looking for his eldest daughter. He didn't find her but did find Meelo pulling Ikki's hair.

"Meelo stop pulling your sister's hair."

"Okay daddy."

Meelo let go of Ikki's hair and she got up from her place on the floor._ Strange. _

"Have you seen Jinora?"

"No I haven't seen Jinora. Not all morning. Is she okay? Is she lost? Will she be okay? Did she die? Did someone kidnap her? Did she run away with the love of her life? Did she-"

"No Ikki I just don't know where she is."

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lin it's Korra."

"Hi Korra what do you want?"

"I guess Lin is back. But I wanted to know if Skoochy was there?"

"No he isn't. I haven't seen him since last night when he came over there."

Bumi hear this and walked over and stood by Lin.

"Well he isn't here either."

"Well maybe he is on his way."

"Okay. Well then bye."

"Bye."

Lin hung up the phone. Bumi stood by her side waiting for her to tell him. All she did was look at him and then look at the floor.

"Skoochy isn't at Korra's and he's not here. So where could he be?"

Skoochy floated up to the top of the water and opened his eyes. He was alone. Where was Jinora?

Skoochy looked around and called her name but he got no response. He then went under water and saw her brown hair. She was sinking to the bottom of the sea. He quickly swam down to where she was and grabbed her. He quickly swam up to the top of the water. Once his head was above water he made sure Jinora's was too. She began coughing and spit out some water. She looked at Skoochy and looked around and saw they were in the water. She practically jumped on Skoochy.

"Don't worry I got you."

"I can't swim."

"I can tell."

"It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"Whatever you say. But how are we going to get out of here?"

Skoochy looked around and so did Jinora. Just when they were about to stop looking for something-someone to help them they spotted a man on a fishing boat. Skoochy started swimming to the boat holding on to Jinora the whole time.

**Don't hate me. I really wanted to add this. I know you will all have many questions so just leave them in your review and I will answer them on the next update which will be Wednesday. The people chasing them are in a gang. Yes they were after Jinora and also Skoochy but I can't tell you why yet. Sorry but I had to. Don't hate the writer hate the story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I said Wednesday didn't I? **

As Skoochy approached the boat he caught the attention of the fisherman. The man quickly went to the side of the boat where he helped Jinora up and Skoochy as well. Skoochy and Jinora sat at the back of the small boat.

"Thank you sir for helping us."

"I'm a woman."

"Ouch."

"Well thank you ma'am for helping us."

"No problem young lady."

"I'm a boy."

"You don't look like it. Only girls where their hair like you do or at least that's how I wore mine when I was your age."

"That's nice and all ma'am but we really need to home if you would please take us to the docks."

"I see. I will take you to the docks. But when I do it will be the edge of dark. Do you think you could make it home by yourselves?"

"Yes we can Mrs..Miss.."

"Call me Smellerbee."

Skoochy and Jinora couldn't help but to laugh.

"It was my childhood name and if you want to get to the docks before dark you better hush."

Jinora and Skoochy stopped laughing and sat in silence the whole ride.

-Lin's apartment-

"Bumi where could he be? This is not like Skoochy. He's a good kid. I know he can take care of his self but he's only fourteen. Do you think he's okay? Why would he not come home? Have I done something to him? Am I a bad mother? Bumi I need answers. I'm feeling like this is my fault. I don't know how because I haven't done anything but-"

"Lin! Calm down. I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Please just calm down."

Bumi walked over to Lin who was pacing back in forth burning a hole in the floor. He stood there and held her tight trying to assure her Skoochy was fine. But he was concerned himself.

-The Island-

The family was seated for dinner all except Jinora and Tenzin. He walked into the dining room and looked around and saw Jinora wasn't present. Tenzin then looked to Pema who looked worried and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Have any of you seen Jinora?"

"No."

"Not since this morning."

"Nooo my sister is missing!" Meelo said as he ran around.

"Well we should start eating and if she doesn't return soon I will go search for her in the city."

"Do you think she left and went to the city?"

"Maybe. She is twelve and wants to be treated like a young lady. We did have an argument a few days ago..."

_Flashback _

"_Why do you treat me like I'm a child all the time?" _

"_Jinora you are only twelve years old, you are not an adult." _

"_Why can't I go to the city and make friends?" _

"_I will not let you make friends with those city criminals!" _

"_Not all pre-teens in the city are criminals. Dad I've never had a real friend and this is my chance so why won't you let me go?" _

"_I'm trying to protect you. If you go to the city you can get caught up in trouble and get hurt." _

"_Dad this is the real world! You can't protect me forever. Sooner or later I'm going to go out there and I will make friends and maybe get hurt but that's reality." _

"_I can and I will protect you forever. Later you can go to the city but not now." _

"_But dad." _

"_No buts. Now its time to do your house work." _

"_Fine." _

_End of Flashback_

"Well if that's what happened she might have gone to the city. But she should be back sooner or later."

"We will wait then but now we eat."

-Skoochy and Jinora-

The woman had dropped them off at the docks. They were happy and grateful that she saved them and brought them her now they could get home. Skoochy started walking away from the docks but Jinora just stood there gazing out over the bay. Skoochy walked back and stood by her side. Night had fell and the moon was full and bright tonight. He stared at it and so did she. They stood there in complete silence the wind blew through their hair. Jinora broke the silence after what felt like hours.

"Skoochy?"

"Yes Jinora?"

"I know why they were chasing us. I mean me."

"They weren't just chasing you. They were chasing me too."

"I don't understand."

"I used to be a street rat and owned nothing but my name and the clothes on my back. I did some work for them and the Triple threats. When Amon took over the gangs got quiet. Then after his fall they came back up. They switched their names, colors, and hideouts. They wanted me to more work for them and I did to get some money. I know I sound like a criminal but I'm not or was. I was simply trying to survive in this cold harsh city. The reason they are after me is that they want me to come back and work for them but since I'm older now they will make me do more dangerous jobs that risk my life."

"You can't do that."

"I know. My parents would die if I died. They may have adopted me but they love me as their own son."

"That's great. But the reason they are after me is because my father is on the council and with help from Chief Beifong, they put their leader behind bars. I guess he got out recently and he's been threatening my father and the council. He sent my father letters, some I have read while I was snooping in his office. I guess they just want revenge."

"What about my mother? Are they threatening her?"

"But I don't know your mom or know who she is."

"Chief Beifong is my mom. Are they threatening her?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay. I guess that's good for now but what about later?"

"I don't know Skoochy, I don't know."

They stood in silence once again peering out over the bay. The night breeze was cool to the touch of bare skin. They just stood there and let time pass. Then Skoochy broke the silence.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You said your dad was on the council?"

"That's right."

"Is Councilman Tenzin your father?"

"Yea that's him."

"From what I hear he is very protective of his children."

"Over protective."

"Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"This city is dangerous and so are the people in it. You saw what happened to us today, it was scary."

"But that's just today and not all the people are criminals. People like your parents, poor people, the council, and you."

Jinora turned to Skoochy and looked up to see the side of his face. His face seemed to glow in the moonlight. His brown sugar eyes, his small nose, his perfect lips and skin, and that hair was pretty wild. Skoochy never even turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't trust me if I were you."

"Why not?"

"I could get you into some serious trouble with people."

"You said that used to be your life and now you are adopted and living with-"

"I know what I said but the past has never and will never leave me"

"Skoochy that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I can trust you and I will no matter what you say."

Skoochy then turned to Jinora and smiled. She smiled back but their happy moment soon ended when Skoochy heard someone approaching.

"Someone's coming and they have incredibly light feet."

"Sounds like my-"

"Jinora!"

Jinora and Skoochy turned to see Tenzin walking towards them. He looked both angry and elated. Angry that his daughter was in the city he didn't want her to go to and elated that she was okay.

"Where have you been?"

"I-um..."

"In the city were I told you not to go. I am very disappointed in you. Follow me at once."

Tenzin turned around and began walking. Jinora stood there and stared at Skoochy before following her father. Skoochy was alone and thought it was time to head home. He quickly walked down the streets and to the apartment. Inside he found his mother and father sitting on the couch talking. When he shut the door they stopped their conversation and turned to look at their son. He was tall, slim, and muscular. His hair looked matted and his clothes were damp. He seemed to barely notice their gazes.

"Skoochy where have you been?"

"Taking a walk."

"That was along walk."

"I know dad but I just needed some fresh air."

"Skoochy you are lying, tell us the truth."

Skoochy sat on the couch in between his parents and told them the whole story and left out the part about the gang. After he told the somewhat truthful story he said he was tired and needed rest. He headed to his room and once inside shut the door behind him. He laid on his bed and looked around his room. It wasn't small but it wasn't large. The walls were a light green. His room only contained his bed, a nightstand by his bed, a dresser, a closet, and a lamp located on top of the nightstand. He was happy with it though. As he laid there he became very sleepy and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Or was it?

**The end...of the chapter. So this chapter is weird but it tells us, by us I mean you because I already knew, why the gang is after them. It also reveals some other information. I already know I'm going to get A LOT of criticism but it's okay I can take it (not really). Oh and I did leave it on a cliffhanger but I'm sorry I'm so tired. If you see any grammatical errors just ignore them please and I will fix them after I get sleep. Please review and if you criticize its okay (no its not). Well goodnight to the people in the same time zone as me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Continuation from last chapter. **

Skoochy fell asleep into his peaceful slumber. Or was it? He had terrible dreams about the events that occurred previously and things that would probably happen. He tossed and he turned as he slept, or at least tried. He couldn't take it anymore so he got up from his bed and put on his shirt and trousers and walked out of his room. The hallway was dark and he couldn't hear anything so he figured his parents were sleeping. He walked quietly down the hall and to the living room where he put on his shoes and jacket. He quickly opened the door and slid out, locking the door behind him.

-**Air Temple Island-**

"I specifically told you not to leave this Island."

"I know you were worried but your overreacting!"

"Jinora, you were missing in action for the whole day."

"But you act like I can't take care of myself! Dad I'm twelve!"

"You are not old enough to leave this Island by yourself!"

"It's not like I left just to disobey you."

"But you did leave and disobeyed me just to see some boy."

Jinora was furious that her father would think she left the Island to see some boy. She ran into Skoochy on accident.

"I did not leave to see some boy! We met on accident."

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady."

Jinora was still upset but didn't say anything.

"I thought I could trust you but it seems I can't. You will have to work with the other acolytes so you can stay out of the city."

"But dad-"

"My decision is final."

With that Tenzin left Jinora's room slamming the door behind him. Jinora was upset that her father didn't trust her. But he was right about some of the things he said like her being too young to be in the city by herself. True her grandfather Avatar Aang traveled the world when he was twelve but that was years ago when the world was sane. Jinora sighed and laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Then she heard a tap at her window. Jinora ignored it thinking it was rain but when it hit again it was harder and could have broke the window. Jinora got up and looked out her window. She could barely see the figure standing down below but she'd recognize that hair anywhere. It was Skoochy.

…...-

Pain. That's all she felt right now was pain. Lin tried so sit up in bed but couldn't, the pain was too intense. Then something busted and there was water on the bed. Her water broke, the baby was coming. Lin sat there for a moment in shock. Then all of a sudden she felt even more pain. She turned her head to look at Bumi. He was sleeping well and she didn't want to wake him so instead she pushed him off the bed.

"Ow!"

"Get dressed, we are leaving."

"Lin please don't make me sleep on the couch."

"Bumi come here."

Bumi walked over to Lin's side of the bed and bent down to her level. She smacked him across the face.

"Bumi calm down. I said we have to leave now."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Bumi. It's time."

Bumi stood there thinking for a moment and then realized what she was saying. He quickly put on his clothes and picked up the wet Lin and ran out the door with her not once checking to see if his son was there.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry I ended the chapter like this but I have so much on my mind. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But here is the next chapter. **

Bumi ran with Lin in his arms down the dark, empty streets of Republic City. He didn't have to carry her far since her house was only a block away from the hospital. Once they reached the hospital doors they started to argue.

"Bumi put me down now. I want to walk inside."

"No Lin. I carried you all this way I'm not putting you down now."

"Bumi I am having a baby that you gave to me. I've been carrying her for nine months. Most of that time I've walked everywhere my self! So I demand you to put me down."

"I don't care what you did or where you walked during that time. You are in labor. I will not let you walk."

"Bumi put me down now!"

"No!"

Bumi kicked open the hospital doors only to earn looks from nurses at the desks and a few people waiting to be seen. Lin didn't care the looks the people gave them but Bumi did. He was just about to say something but Lin interrupted him.

"I"M HAVING MY BABY!"

Immediately nurses came running over and they took Lin from Bumi and placed her in a wheel chair. But before they wheeled her back Lin stood up and kissed Bumi.

"I'll see you later."

"I'll see you. And you too baby we have yet to name."

They both just laughed. Lin sat back down in the chair and let them take her away. Bumi sat down in a chair in the waiting room and waited for them to call him back. He didn't think once about his son.

...

Jinora opened the window and looked down. Skoochy stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Jinora."

"Skoochy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again. I couldn't wait til next time."

Jinora blushed at this and turned her head. Then she looked back down at him.

"Did someone see you?"

"See me what?"

"Did someone see you on the island?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jinora sighed in relief that no one saw him. Now she had another problem on her hands. How was she going to get rid of Skoochy? She stood there pacing the floor near her window thinking. She was taken out of her thoughts when she turned and saw Skoochy sitting on her window seal. She nearly jumped when she saw him.

"Skoochy."

"That's my name darlin, don't wear it out."

"How did you get up here?"

"By earth bending."

Jinora mentally smacked herself for asking a question where the answer was so obvious.

"Yea...of course."

Jinora heard the sounds of air acolytes walking outside so she panicked.

"Skoochy get out of the window. Someone might see you."

Skoochy got down off the window seal and sat on Jinora's bed.

"Nice room you got here."

Jinora didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Her room was plain just like the rooms of the acolytes.

"Um..thanks."

"And this bed is just so comfortable." Skoochy said as he laid down.

"Do you mind?"

"No I don't darlin."

"Get off my bed and stop calling me darlin."

Jinora yanked Skoochy up off her bed and pushed him towards the window.

"You need to leave now."

"Why? I just got here."

"I'm on punishment for going to the city and my father has people watching me. If someone comes and sees you its over."

"Its okay. I can handle it. And besides you know you want me to stay."

Jinora blushed and Skoochy knew he had won this dispute. Skoochy sat back down on Jinora's bed and she sat beside him. For awhile they talked about things and laughed and had fun. Then they heard Tenzin's voice as he was coming closer to Jinora's room.

"I think I better go." Skoochy was about to jump out the window but Jinora stopped him.

"Wait Skoochy...when can I see you again?"

Skoochy turned around and grabbed Jinora and hugged her.

"Whenever I can."

Then he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Jinora looked everywhere to see if she could see any sign of where he could have gone, but she didn't. She stood looking out the open window into the night. Her father walked in about that time.

"Jinora I'm just checking on you."

"I'm still here."

"Good. Don't think about leaving this Island."

"I won't."

Tenzin left the room and Jinora was alone once again. She closed the window and laid on her bed. She sighed in relief that Skoochy wasn't caught. But she also sighed because she had a new problem on her hands.

"I think I'm falling in love."

**Aw how cute. That happened to me a few weeks ago. I fell in love with someone two years older than me too. I feel so connected to this story. Now I have three things. 1) Someone please give me baby names. I already have some picked out but I want your suggestions to. 2) If you know the release date for legend of korra book 2 please let me know. I'm dying to know. 3) Should I include things about Jinora and Skoochy in this story or should I write a separate story? Just let me ****know. Thanks for your time. Now please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know you all hate me! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've had a lot going on. But I'm back and here is the next chapter. Oh and read my note at the end! It's important. **

Lin laid on the hard bed and watched as nurses took her blood pressure and timed her contractions. She was really in pain and upset.

"Why are you just standing there and timing my contractions! You should be helping me get this baby out!"

"Ma'am please calm down. We need to do this before-"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do you know who I am? I am chief Lin Bei Fong!"

The nurse turned pale. She hadn't realized that her patient was the chief of police.

"I'm sorry chief."

The nurse left the room and went to get the doctor and another nurse. When asked why she didn't preform all the tasks she was suppose to do before they took the baby the nurse responded, "That's chief Lin Bei Fong in there! She was really upset! I'm afraid she'll earth bend me into a wall!"

Lin laid on the bed in her room and heard this. She chuckled.

"Am I really that scary?"

Then the doctor and another nurse walked in.

"It's time."

…...

Jinora laid there on her bed and thought about the events that just occurred. She realized she felt something for Skoochy. She was in love. But she couldn't this young! And with an older man! Jinora got up and began pacing the floor.

"Oh what do I do? Should I stop seeing him so I don't fall for him? Should I just fall for him? Should I just be his friend? Is it okay to be in love with an older man? Should I even be in love this young?"

She asked all these questions and more aloud trying to find an answer. But she found none. With a grunt of confusion, Jinora laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling and asked one more question.

"Does he feel the same way?"

…...

Skoochy walked home feeling rather happy. When he arrived at the house he walked inside and shut the door. He called, "Hello?" But received no answer. "Probably went somewhere."

Skoochy went to his room and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about the events that previously happened that night. He smiled but realized he had a problem. He was falling for her. Skoochy got up and paced the room and began asking questions aloud.

"Do I actually love Jinora? But I just met her? Should I tell her I love her? No she'll think I'm creepy! Should I just be her friend? Ugh this is so confusing!"

Skoochy laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and asked one last question.

"Does she feel the same way?"

**Sorry I ended like this but I have to go do something. Thank you all for the reviews. They make me happy. And also I need some baby names. Yes baby names that relate to Legend of Korra no American names. It would be weird to have a baby named Katie if your fathers name is Bumi. Please review. Thanks. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm home sick today so I decided to write this. Hopefully its longer. **

"1...2...3...Push!"

Lin pushed as hard as she could. She had to admit it hurt.

"1...2...3...push!"

Lin pushed again. The baby did not move not a bit. She was getting tired of pushing.

"Okay one last time. When I say three push as hard as you can. 1...2...3!"

"Ahhh!"

Cries of the baby rang through Lin's ears and she smiled. After the nurses cleaned up the baby and wrapped her up, they gave her to Lin who held the little bundle of joy in her arms. Moments later Bumi walked in and knelt at Lin's side and looked at his beautiful daughter.

"She has your eyes Lin."

The baby had pretty emerald eyes and soft brown hair on her head. She had the same skin complexion as her mother and she had a smile just like Bumi's.

"Who knew that you were the one causing mommy to be cranky."

Bumi earned a smack for this and his daughter laughed.

"That is not funny little one."

"Yes it is. But back to the situation at hand. What are we going to name her?"

About that time the nurse walked in and saw the little family. She saw the baby smile and thought she was so cute.

"She's a beauty."

"Thank you."

The nurse left and Bumi yelled, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Her name is Yoshe."

"Because she's so beautiful."

…...

_The day was perfect. They were sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset together. Her head was nuzzled against his chest. He had his arm around her waist. The day was perfect. Nothing would ruin this. Nothing. Or so he thought. As soon as the sun set, the triads surrounded them. One grabbed Jinora and yanked her up. He tried to run and get her but the man held a gun at her head. _

"_Don't come any closer or she'll be dead." _

"_What do you want?" _

"_We want you back in the Triads. Your older now and we think you'll be the perfect messenger if you know what I mean." _

"_No I won't join you and do your light weight. Go find someone else." _

"_Just for that smart mouth of yours-" _

_The shot was fired straight into her head. _

"_Noooooo!" _

"_Shoulda thought about her before you spoke." _

_Skoochy ran to Jinora's side and sat her up. She wasn't breathing. _

"_You monsters!" _

_Skoochy launched towards the leader and smacked him in the face. Other members tried to attack him but he stopped them by earth bending rocks at them. Once they were distracted he picked up Jinora and carried her away. He ran to the hospital with her fragile body in his arms. Once he made it there doctors quickly got to work on her. Skoochy paced the marble floors and waited forever to hear her condition. The doctor came out hours later. His answer wasn't the one Skoochy wanted. _

"_It was too late." _

"_Noooo!" _

"Skoochy! Skoochy!"

"Bumi go shake him!"

Bumi ran over to the sleeping, screaming Skoochy and shook him until his eyes opened.

"Skoochy are you okay?"

Skoochy looked around and saw he was in his room, it was daylight, his mother was standing in the doorway holding something, and his father was holding his shoulders and staring right at him. It was just a dream.

"Yea..I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"You almost woke your little sister."

"OH is that what that is?"

"Skoochy meet your little sister Yoshe."

Skoochy walked over to his mother and looked at the baby in her arms. She was sleep but she was beautiful.

"Is that where you guys were? At the hospital?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh..."

Lin looked to Bumi for an answer and he just shrugged.

"Oh it's okay. I wasn't even here when you guys left."

With that Skoochy left out his room and down the hall to the bathroom. Lin and Bumi just stared in the direction he went. Inside the bathroom Skoochy shut and locked the door. He stood and looked in the mirror and said, "I can't be with her."

**Well its not that long. Sorry I'm very sick. Oh and you pronounce her name like this: Yo-shay. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm** back. This chapter will be long. Really long. I have so much to catch up on but here it is. Please read and review. **

The cries of Yoshe woke Bumi from his peaceful slumber. Not wanting to be bothered, Bumi ignored the cries instead of tending to his one month old daughter. Lin being woke from the cries of her daughter and feeling Bumi shift in bed, kicked Bumi on to the floor and began yelling at him from the side of the bed.

"Bumi you know you hear Yoshe! Go tend to her needs! Just because I gave birth to her doesn't mean I have to take of her myself!"

"Lin what are you talking about? You haven't been taking care of Yoshe by yourself! So I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I take care of everyone around here! Yoshe, Skoochy, and you Bumi! I do all the cooking, cleaning, and buy everything we need!"

Skoochy was awakened by this loud argument. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.

"2:39 am."

Skoochy was going to lay back down and go to sleep but he heard his baby sister crying in the next room. Skoochy got up from his warm bed and stepped on the cold hard floor. He left his room only in his trousers. His hair was messy and he couldn't barely see. He made his way to Yoshe's room and at the door he stopped and looked at her. She looked just like his mother but favored his father in some way. A grin creeped across his face then it faded. He made his way to her crib, eyes glued on her. Yoshe in return stopped crying and looked up at her brother. She smiled and began to talk in baby terms no one could understand. Skoochy smiled and picked up his sister. He held her in his arms. Of course because his hair was everywhere, Yoshe pulled it causing Skoochy to let out a faint yelp. He placed her over his shoulder and patted on her back until she burped. Then he placed her back in her crib and covered her up because it was cold. He looked at her one last time and she smiled once more before she yawned and closed her eyes. Skoochy still heard his parents arguing so he decided to shut Yoshe's door so they wouldn't wake her. He then proceed to his room but decided that sleep was not on his brain right now. Instead Skoochy got dressed and put on his shoes and jacket. He then walked down the hall and slipped out the door without anyone noticing. Inside the house Bumi and Lin continued their argument.

"Oh so now you're saying I don't do anything? Lin I do lots of things around the house while you're at work. And when I leave with the United Forces, its so I can protect everyone from danger. Lin I love you and the children. You're not alone in this."

Bumi leaned up to the side Lin was at and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss and then they pulled apart and just looked at each other. There was nothing but silence.

"Lin...Yoshe!"

Both of their eyes widened in horror. They both quickly ran to Yoshe's room and noticed her door was shut. They peeked inside and saw she was sound asleep. The shut her door and stood there for a moment.

"Skoochy must have gotten up and tended to her."

They walked to Skoochy's room to tell him thank you. They figured he would be awake since Yoshe had just stopped crying. When they went to his room they saw there was no sign of him. Lin panicked and started looking through the dark room to make sure they hadn't missed him.

"Bumi...where is our son?"

"Do you think he heard us arguing and left?"

"Skoochy wouldn't just up and leave would he? And plus we always argue. Its nothing new. He knows we love each other."

Lin sat on Skoochy's bed and felt it was cold.

"He's been gone for awhile." Lin said as she rubbed the bed.

Bumi looked at the clock. It read 3:39.

"I wonder why he left and when he left."

"Lin it will be fine. He's just a boy. He's going through that phase. I went through it when I was fifteen too."

"Leaving in the middle of the night for what though? Why would he leave?"

"When I was that age and I left it was to..."

"Bumi what?"

"I left to go see a girl..."

Lin looked puzzled.

"You know what this means Lin?"

"No."

"Our son left to see a girl."

"How do you know? Just because you did that at his age doesn't mean anything."

"Well either way he will be back and we'll question him tomorrow."

"I hope so."

Lin laid in Skoochy's bed and Bumi laid beside her with his arm around her. They fell fast asleep.

…...

Skoochy paced up and down the abandoned streets of Republic City. He was thinking about the night mares he had been having and then he began thinking about Jinora. Every time he thought about her, her image would appear in his head. He was only fifteen but he knew he loved her. He had to see her again. But he didn't want to lead her on then break her heart. He just couldn't be with her. Now anyways. Skoochy didn't want her to get caught up in this triad business. He continued pacing down the streets until finally he made up his mind. He decided to go see Jinora. He ran to the ferry and hopped on. He made sure no one saw him and ran to the side and unhooked the small boat posted besides the ferry. He then went sailing to Jinora's.

About ten minutes later he arrived and it had begun raining. He made sure no one saw him and made his way to where Jinora's window was. He then threw a rock at her window. Then another and another.

…...

Jinora was sound asleep. Just sleeping in her warm comfy bed. She usually was a heavy sleeper but not tonight. It began raining and a rumble of thunder woke her from her sleep, She sat straight up in bed scared. Jinora had a fear, a fear she didn't tell anyone about. She has a fear of storms. She sat there listening to the thunder. She then laid down and pulled the cover over her. Then she heard something hit the window.

"Probably just hail."

She stayed under the cover. But then she heard another one and another. It didn't sound like hail. It sounded like rocks.

"Skoochy?"

Jinora got up from her bed. Her warm bare feet hit the cold hard floor. She walked over to the window. She opened the window and looked down. There stood the person she had been missing. Skoochy. She didn't even say anything. A smile spread across her face and she signaled him to come up. He came up and made his way through the window. Jinora shut the window quietly and turned to look at Skoochy.

He had gotten taller since she last saw him and his hair was still the same. Jinora brushed a strand of hair from his face so she could see his eyes. Jinora leaned in to hug Skoochy but he backed up. Jinora was puzzled by this. Skoochy didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"I'm wet."

Jinora looked at him and then blasted a gust of air at him. HE was dry in no time. Skoochy smiled then looked at Jinora. In the moonlight he saw she was wearing her bindings and trousers. He kinda blushed at this sight and Jinora caught on.

"You're so immature Skoochy. Its like a bathing suit."

"Yea guess you're right."

Jinora got closer to Skoochy and placed her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist. She then leaned in and hugged him.

"Skoochy. I've missed you so much. Its been a month."

Skoochy raised a hand and stroked her hair.

"I know. I just...its a lot. I'm just..."

Jinora pulled back and looked at Skoochy. She then pulled away from his grasp and sat on her bed. She patted the spot next to her telling Skoochy to come sit by her. He did just that.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Jinora, I know we haven't known each other long...but I have feelings for you. Strong ones. But we can't be together. The triads would hurt you an I can't let that happen. Sooo...we need to stay away from each other. I don't want them coming after you."

Jinora sat in silence and turned her head.

"Jinora...?"

"Its okay Skoochy I understand." She said faintly.

Skoochy turned her face around so he could look at her. Tears ran down her face. Skoochy wiped the tears away. He didn't want to see her cry. He loved her but this wasn't the right time for them. Jinora tried to jerk her head around but Skoochy stopped her and leaned in and kissed her. Jinora was shocked but returned the kiss. The kiss was short and sweet but it proved his point. He loved her and obviously she loved him too.

"Jinora, I'll still come and see you but only a few times a week. I just don't want you getting hurt. Your father would never forgive me."

"I understand."

Skoochy got up and stood by the window.

"I think I should go now, before the sun rises."

Jinora stood up and walked over to the window and stood by him.

"When will I see you again?"

Skoochy turned and looked at her. He held her face in his hands.

"I'll come every third day from now on."

Jinora was happy with that. Skoochy kissed her one more time. This time it was longer and passionate. They pulled apart and Skoochy turned and opened the window. Jinora hugged him once more and then he was gone into the night.

The rest of that night Jinora stood by the open window and looked out until the sun rose. Her father walked in about that time and saw her standing there. He didn't really think much about it. Instead he told her to get dressed and come to meditation after.

…...

Skoochy made it home as soon as the sun came over the horizon. He quietly walked down the hall. He went to his room and saw the door was open and in his bed lay his parents.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Skoochy jumped. His mother and father sat up in bed.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? When did you leave?"

Skoochy already had too much on his brain so he decided that lying wasn't even a possibility.

"I went to go see someone."

"Ha I told you Lin! He went to see a girl!"

For his outburst, Lin punched Bumi really hard in the arm.

"Why? And When?"

"I left at about three and went to go see this girl I know."

"But why?"

"I...went...to go talk to her.."

Bumi finally stopped rubbing his arm and looked up at his son.

"To talk about what though?"

"Life..."

Skoochy didn't feel like worrying his mother about the triads and things. He just left out those details...and the kissing part..and the part that he went to see Tenzin's daughter. But he did say one thing that struck interest into Lin and Bumi's minds.

"...And us."

**I hope that's long enough. Please review. And don't worry Yoshe will be in the next chapter more. We might find out early what her bending ability is. Anyway please review and leave some ideas. **


	27. Chapter 27

**So now I'm going to try to update every weekend. But I'm not sure. Okay here is another chapter. **

It had been three days since Skoochy last saw Jinora. Tonight he would leave and see her again. Ever since that night,Skoochy had been in a trance. His parents seemed to notice too. Skoochy would stare out the window most of the day or go practice his bending. It was like he was preparing or training for something but what?

It was high noon and Skoochy was in the back yard practicing his bending. His shirt was off and his body was covered in sweat. His hair clung to his face. With each piece of earth he threw, you could see his muscles tense up. Bumi and Lin sat on the back porch watching Skoochy. Lin was holding the quiet Yoshe. Yoshe wasn't asleep, but for some reason she was quiet. Lin and Bumi sat watching Skoochy.

After Skoochy got tired of throwing rocks, he began to punch the tree with all of his strength. His parents sat looking at him wondering what was going through him.

"Bumi, look at him."

"I see."

"I mean look. He is beating the tree to death."

Bumi was going to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash. Bumi and Lin's mouth dropped. Yoshe began crying because of the noise. The tree had fallen. Skoochy had did it. Skoochy turned to face his parents. Bumi and Lin became scared of their own son. He was a warrior. He had abs like Bumi's and he had muscles like Bumi. He was covered in sweat and his hair clung to his face. But his eyes, Skoochy's eyes, were full of pure hatred.

Skoochy walked up on the porch and into the house without saying a word.

"Bumi."

"Yes Lin?"

"Go find out what's gotten into your son."

"Okay I will."

Bumi got up and went into the house. Lin stayed outside with Yoshe. Lin looked down at her baby and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Lin then stood up and walked into what was left of their yard. She sat Yoshe down on the grass. Yoshe began crawling and tried to catch butterflies. Lin smiled.

…...

Bumi walked into the house and down the hall to Skoochy's room. The door was open and Bumi looked inside. He saw Skoochy sitting by the window, staring out it. Bumi knocked on the door. Skoochy didn't even look away from the widow but said, "What do you want?"

Bumi walked inside the room and walked over to the window. He looked out to see if he could see what Skoochy was staring at. All Bumi saw was Air Temple Island.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know what was wrong with you outside a few moments ago."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Bumi just stood there.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes I suppose."

Bumi was turning to leave when Skoochy screamed.

"No! No!"

"Bumi grabbed Skoochy and picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Skoochy was still screaming. Bumi ran to the back porch and was met by Lin. Bumi laid Skoochy on the ground and looked at Lin. Skoochy laid there screaming.

"Lin what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

Lin got on the ground by her son and tried to calm him down. But nothing worked. Then Skoochy stopped screaming. Reality hit him. He looked around and saw his mother and father were at his level and saw that his sister was in the yard.

"It wasn't really happening. It was a vision."

"Skoochy, what are you talking about?"

"I was staring out the window and had a vision."

"What?"

"Skoochy are you okay?"

"Yea I am...for now."

Skoochy got up and went into the house. Bumi and Lin watched him disappear into the house.

"I don't know what's going on with him. Did he tell you anything when you went to talk to him?"

"No. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well...maybe he needs some space."

"I guess. He's just going through that phase."

"Yea."

Bumi and Lin turned to look at their daughter. She was so cute. There was a butterfly in the air above her and she didn't want it near her so she blew it away with a gust of air from her mouth. Lin and Bumi's mouths dropped again. Their daughter was an air bender.

"Bumi."

"Yes Lin?"

"Did she just?"

"Yep."

"So she's a..?"

"Yep."

"And that means that you know who will have to teach her?"

"Exactly."

"I've had enough excitement for one day, I'm going to bed."

Lin got up and went into the house and went to her room and laid down. Bumi stayed in the yard with his daughter and played with her. Skoochy sat by the window and stared at Air Temple Island.

"I'm coming Jinora."

…...

Skoochy looked at the clock. Its read 10:33. He quietly got out of bed and put on his clothes, shoes, and jacket. He then put on his hat and made his way down the hall without being heard. He then slipped out the door and quickly ran down the dark streets of Republic City. Since it wasn't mid-night yet, the ferry was still running so he got on the ferry and rode to Jinora's. Once the bout reached the Island, Skoochy hoped off and practically ran to Jinora's window. She was there staring out waiting for him. When her eyes met his in the moonlight they both smiled.

Jinora moved out the way and Skoochy bent himself up to the window and climbed inside. There he met Jinora and hugged her tightly. They stood their holding each other for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only a minute. Then Jinora pulled away and looked at the floor. Skoochy tilted her head up so he could look at her. She jerked her head away. She seemed to not want to make eye contact and he didn't understand why.

"Jinora, what's wrong?"

Jinora looked at the floor and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Jinora?"

"My father..."

"What about him?"

"He's making me..."

"Making you what?"

"He's making me a date an air acolyte."

Jinora began sobbing and Skoochy pulled her close to his chest and rubbed her head.

"Jinora..."

"Skoochy I'm sorry. I don't even like him. I love you Skoochy but...I'm just so upset and the guy was trying to kiss me earlier and-"

"Jinora its okay. I understand. If you don't like him tell him that and tell your father you don't like him either."

"It's not that easy-"

There was a knock at the door. Skoochy hid underneath the bed and Jinora went and opened the door. It was the air acolyte her father is making her date. His name was Unix. He was Skoochy's height and muscular just like Skoochy as well. He had short brown hair and was wearing his acolyte clothing. His skin was fair and his eyes gray. He was older than Skoochy though. He was seventeen.

Unix walked into her room and shut the door behind him. He moved closer to Jinora and hugged her. She pushed him off of her.

"Jinora. What's your problem? Don't resist. Accept it."

"Leave me alone Unix. I don't like you nor will I ever. Just please leave."

"That's too bad. Your daddy wants us to be together so that's what's going to happen."

Unix backed Jinora into a corner and began Kissing on her face the moved to her neck. He the removed her top. Jinora cried. She was scared. She closed her eyes and then he stopped. Jinora opened her eyes and saw Skoochy and Unix fighting. She slid down the wall and kept crying.

Skoochy tackled Unix and had his hands around his neck.

"You listen and you listen good. Jinora is my girl. Leave her alone. If you ever try that shit again I swear I will kill you."

Skoochy released his hold on Unix and Unix got up and ran out the room. Skoochy went to comfort Jinora. He hugged her and kissed and told her it would be okay that Unix wouldn't mess with her again. Jinora still cried. Minutes later Unix returned with Tenzin. Unix told Tenzin that Skoochy barged through the window and tried to rape Jinora. Tenzin of course believed Unix since Jinora was too traumatized to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?"

"None of your business."

"Answer my questions."

"I don't need to."

While Tenzin was distracting Skoochy with these questions, Unix had made his way behind Skoochy and hit him in the back of the head. Skoochy was down and unconscious. Jinora came to and realized Skoochy was hit. She screamed and cursed. She tried to wake Skoochy but she couldn't. Instead she cried again. Moments late the police arrived and carried Skoochy away. Jinora screamed, "He's innocent I swear!" But no one believed her. Tenzin told Unix to leave and after he did, Tenzin sat down on Jinora's bed.

"Jinora come here and sit by me."

Jinora did just that.

"Tell me what happened."

"Unix tried to take advantage of me and Skoochy was here and beat him up to keep him away from me."

"Why would Unix do that? And who is Skoochy? Why was he here?"

"Unix did do it I swear!"

"Jinora we do not swear in this house."

"UNIX DID IT I SWEAR!"

Tenzin was becoming upset so he left and shut the door behind him. Jinora went to the door and locked it. Then she went to her window and shut it and locked it. No one believed her. Skoochy was in prison. Jinora was depressed so she laid in bed and cried.

…...

Ring. Ring.

"Come on Mom and Dad. Pick up."

Skoochy was at the police station and he was getting his one phone call. There was no hope. No one was going to answer. As soon as he was about to hang up his mother answered.

"Hello? Who is this? It's one am! This better be important!"

"Mom...its me Skoochy."

"SKOOCHY!"

Lin's yelling woke up Bumi. Bumi sat up in bed and leaned closer to Lin to listen to the conversation.

"Yes its me."

"Where are you?'"

"I'm at the police station."

"Why?"

"I got arrested..."

"I'll be right there."

Lin hung up the phone and got dressed. She put on her jacket and didn't notice once that Bumi was looking at her.

"He got arrested?"

"Yep. I don't know why though. I'll ask when I get there."

Lin rushed down the streets of Republic City and walked into the station. There at the front talking to an officer was Tenzin and a young acolyte.

"Oh spirits Skoochy what did you do?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review. And yes Yoshe is an Air bender. Wow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been having things going on and I got a summer job this summer...So I'll update when I can. Please don't send me reviews that say write more. This is directed to those guest reviews. Not to the people who say update soon because that's not being pushy. I digressed. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Please review this time guys. I got one review. I really need them to let me know how my story is going and if you have any ideas or questions ask them in the review. I will answer them in my next update. **

Tenzin saw Lin walk in the door of the station. She glanced at him and then looked to the officer who was at his side. She then rolled her eyes and walked up to the group. Instead of asking what happened, Lin asks the officer to release Skoochy immediately. The officer looks at Lin for a moment to see if that was what she really wanted to do. When Lin looked at him fiercely, the officer walked to the holding cell and brought Skoochy out. Skoochy stood by his mother and eyed Unix. Tenzin looked at Lin who looked at Unix then at Skoochy. Lin practically had to search for Skoochy's eyes which were covered by his thick brown hair. When she found his eyes, she wished she hadn't. In them she saw hatred to this young acolyte. Lin shivered and looked at Tenzin who was staring intently at her.

"Tenzin. What happened?"

"I was in the kitchen talking to Pema when Unix here," Tenzin said gesturing towards Unix on his left. "Came running saying someone had broke into Jinora's window and was touching on her. Unix said he tried to stop him and said they had fought."

Lin looked at Skoochy's face. She really couldn't see anything because of his hair. She reached out and pushed his hair from the side of his face. She saw he had a scratch than ran from the middle of his cheek to his eye. It wasn't that bad which mean Skoochy didn't get hurt, but did all the hitting. She then looked Unix up and down. His neck was red and had lines around it. There were a few scratches around his neck too. She also saw that Unix had a bruise on his cheek. Lin then looked back to Tenzin telling him to continue.

"I ran to Jinora's room with Unix and saw this young man," Tenzin said gesturing to Skoochy. "With his arms around my daughter and she was crying. I asked him a few questions. But he wouldn't answer them. Instead he said none of your business. Then Unix hit him in the back of the head and he fell unconscious. We called the police and as they arrived Jinora was holding him and trying to wake him up. I don't know why she would hug or try to help her attacker?"

"I don't know Tenzin." Was all she said.

Lin then looked back to her son who was intently staring at Unix. Lin looked at Unix who was looking everywhere but at Skoochy. Lin had the feeling Unix was lying.

"Unix."

Unix looked nervously at Lin.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

Unix looked to Tenzin, who nodded his head in approval.

"Yes."

"Everyone follow me."

Lin lead Tenzin, Unix and Skoochy to a questioning room. Inside Lin and Skoochy sat on one side of the small table, while Tenzin and Unix sat on the other side.

"Now Unix, how did you know this young man broke into Jinora's room?"

Unix swallowed hard and appeared nervous.

"Go ahead take your time. Make sure you tell all the details correctly."

"Well...I heard her screaming-"

"LIAR!" Lin jumped up from the table and yelled. Her yells scared Tenzin and Unix. Skoochy was use to it so it didn't bother him.

"Lin!" Tenzin protested but was interrupted by the angry Lin.

"Unix is a liar. Jinora wasn't screaming. The whole story you told Tenzin is untrue. I know because I can sense when someone is lying just like mother did. I don't know what the true story is but my son is innocent."

Lin sat down. Unix looked as if he were about to wet his pants. Tenzin's mouth was agape and his face puzzled.

"Lin...THAT BOY WHO TRIED TO ASSULT MY DAUGHTER IS YOUR SON?!"

"DON"T INSULT MY SON! HE DIDN"T TRY TO ASSULT HER!"

They kept yelling at each other back and forth. Skoochy couldn't take it. He had to say something.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Tenzin and Lin stopped arguing and looked to Skoochy. His head was raised. His eyes visible. His voice audible.

"I'll tell you the real story. The truth. I snuck out tonight. I ran through the alley and through the streets of the city. I made my way to the ferry. I rode it to Air Temple Island. I ran to where Jinora's window was. She was there waiting for me. She moved out of the way and I bent myself up through the window. We hugged and then she pulled away from me. She wouldn't look me in the eyes or respond when I would call her name. She told me that Tenzin was making her date Unix. That she didn't love him, but loved me. Then Unix came. I hid under the bed and watched. Unix began kissing and touching all over Jinora and she kept saying stop and then she started crying. I ran up to him, grabbed him by his clothing and swung him around to face me. I hit him a few times, he pulled my hair. I had him on the ground choking him. I told him to stay away from Jinora and if he ever did that again I'd beat him up. Then he left to get Tenzin, I ran to Jinora and held her close to me. I told her it'd be ok and that I was here. She was traumatized, so she didn't answer but instead kept crying. Then Tenzin returned asking questions. I refused to answer, but I did say some smart remarks. Then I was hit in the back of my head. I can't remember anything else except for waking up in the back of a police truck."

Tenzin and Lin absorbed all this information.

"He's telling the truth Tenzin."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I believe you. Unix is a fine young man and would never do anything like that."

Tenzin stood up and Unix followed. Before Tenzin walked out the door he turned and looked at Skoochy.

"Stay away from my daughter. Its hard to believe she even talks to trash like you."

Skoochy sat there unmoving. He didn't say not a word. Lin sat looking at him. She was going to say something but before she could Skoochy got up and left. Lin sat there, wondering. Wondering what was going on between Skoochy and Jinora and wondering where Skoochy was going.

**Sorry it took so long but I've been busy. Please review. Leave ideas and feedback please so I know how I'm doing. Thanks. And I'll be glad to answer questions if you have any. Just leave them in the review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Well I thought I'd update today. Please review at the end. Every bit of feedback helps. I hope you like this chapter. **

Skoochy was very upset. As he walked down the dark streets of republic city, he kicked rocks and cursed under his breath.

"Who does he think he is? I don't know why he doesn't trust my story. Tenzin can't tell me not to see Jinora. He can't keep us apart. He just can't."

Skoochy was too upset to notice the man walking behind him. It was clear to the man that Skoochy wasn't going to notice anytime soon so he called his name.

"Hey Skooch."

Skoochy froze. Only certain people called him Skooch. He turned to see only his old friend, Jet. Jet was two years older than Skoochy. They had been friends for years and over time bonded as brothers. Both of them did numbers for the Triple Threats. But now Jet was doing more than just numbers for them. He does the tormenting, recruiting, and gang banging. Skoochy knew exactly what he wanted.

"What do you want Jet?"

"You know exactly what we want."

"I don't. Tell me what you want."

Jet walked up to Skoochy and began to walk around him in circles as he spoke.

"You know Lightning Bolt Zolt needs more strong, young men to help with-"

"Gang banging? Killing? Robbing? Tormenting" Skoochy said dryly. Jet stopped walking and looked Skoochy in the eye and smiled wickedly. "So you do know what we want?"

Skoochy looked around and saw no one. Skoochy then looked Jet up and down. Jet was lighter than Skoochy and his hair was cut short. He wore a red jacket with gold buttons indicating that he was a top person in the gang. Skoochy also noticed the knife in his hand. Skoochy didn't show any signs of being nervous or scared.

"Yes, I do. But I will not accept your invitation. What you're doing is wrong!"

"It wasn't so wrong when you were apart of it Skooch."

"All we did was do numbers."

"But the numbers we did were part of a bigger plan Skooch. All along we were helping them. Either way what I did then or what I do now is wrong. But do I care? No. You do what you have to do to survive...or make your own fun."

Jet laughed wickedly and Skoochy just stared at him. Jet stopped laughing and looked at Skoochy.

"Skooch. You might want to reconsider my offer."

"I said no."

"Well...if you don't accept you will lose something very important to you."

Skoochy's facial expression softened and he became puzzled.

"I see you're confused Skooch. Let me show you these."

Jet handed Skoochy a few pictures. They were of him and Jinora. Skoochy looked at all the photos. He realized they were being watched. He panicked. And inside his heart broke into two. He wouldn't let Jet or anyone touch Jinora. He knew that members of the gang wouldn't lock up a girl. They'd do much more damage. Skoochy became angry as he thought. He handed the photos back to Jet. With a straight face he said, "I'll do it." Jet smiled. He began walking down the street and Skoochy followed. They walked down an alley. Then and there Skoochy did something he shouldn't have. He tripped Jet. Jet fell face first on the concrete. Skoochy knew he knocked him unconscious because Jet didn't get up and attack. Skoochy ran and ran until he made it to the ferry. It was parked in the docks. He didn't want to but he took the boat and went to Air Temple Island. After he got off the boat, he quickly ran to Jinora's window. He earth bent himself up and busted through the window. He realized he scared Jinora when he saw her in her air bending stance ready to attack. Skoochy stood there and searched for her beautiful brown eyes in the darkness. He found them. Her eyes were full of pure love. Skoochy's heart sank in his chest. He knew they would come for her. He knew she would get hurt. He knew he'd fail. He lowered his eyes so she couldn't see them. Jinora saw his movements and quickly acted on them. She walked up to Skoochy. She lifted her hand to his chin and lifted his head. Skoochy had his eyes locked on hers. They stood there in silence becoming lost in each others eyes. Then Skoochy broke the silence.

"Jinora..."

"Hmm..."

"We need to go. We have to leave. Someone is coming for us both."

Jinora's eyes filled with fear.

"Jinora everything will be alright. I promise. You just have to trust me."

"But Skoochy...my family...will they be safe?"

"Yes they will. The Triads wouldn't dare go near the councilman or chief."

"Um...but.."

"Jinora please. I'm trying to protect you. I love you Jinora."

Jinora's eyes widened. She didn't want to be taken. And she loved Skoochy too. She knew she trusted him. She was going to respond but couldn't when he pressed his lips to hers. Jinora was in shock. She quickly responded and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Skoochy held her close. Then he remembered they were coming for them.

"Come on lets go."

But it was too late. As soon as they jumped out the window, they were met by the triads. With them was Jet. Skoochy realized he was set up.

"Jet. You tricked me!"

"No Skooch. You tricked me. You said you would be a part of us to save your girl over there."

Jet looked Jinora up and down with pure lust in his eyes and mind. Skoochy saw this and stepped in front of Jinora.

"I swear I'll kill you if you touch her."

"Really? Little old Skooch. The one who said killing was wrong? Well I don't have anything to fear. You couldn't harm a fly."

"You underestimate me."

"No you underestimate yourself. You have all this power and strength but you keep it locked away."

"Trust me. You don't want to see my violent side."

"Oh I do. Boys, take the girl."

Skoochy turned around and was met with a fist to his face. He stumbled and fell backwards. A guy grabbed Jinora by her waste and slung her over his shoulder. Skoochy quickly got up and began fighting the men in front of him. The first one threw a punch at his face but easily dodged the attack and dropped kicked the man. Then Skoochy went to the next. He threw three punches at him and didn't miss. He then jumped in the air and fell to the ground with a a punch raising the ground beneath the other men making them fall to the ground. Then Skoochy heard Jinora scream and followed it to a van. The man threw her in and was about to shut the door when Skoochy attacked him. He quickly knocked the man out with a couple blows to the chest. Skoochy climbed in the van and was going to pull Jinora out but once again he was tricked. Jet appeared behind him.

"It's not that easy Skooch. In the end you will be dead and I will have your girl."

Skoochy turned around and was going to attack but Jet Chi blocked him and Skoochy fell back. The doors to the van closed and the van drove away.

**I might update again in a little bit. But I don't know yet. Depends on how I feel and if I get any reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry I did promise to update the other night right after I posted the last chapter, but I fell very ill with a 24 hour bug. But I did promise to update so here it is. Please review. **

Lin was awakened by a crash in the kitchen. She laid there for a moment waiting to see if she was just dreaming or if it was real. When she heard another crash she realized it was real. Instead of going to check to see who the intruder was she woke Bumi up.

"Bumi. Bumi. Bumi."

"What Lin?"

"There's someone in the kitchen."

"Good maybe they'll fix breakfast."

"Bumi I'm serious. It might be a burglar."

Bumi yawned. He was half asleep and didn't understand how terrified Lin was.

"Lin just walk in there. The sight of you in the morning is terrible. They'll run away."

Bumi started laughing and irritated Lin. Before she could smack him there was another crash in the kitchen. Bumi heard it this time and practically leaped out of bed and got in his stance. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see his muscular chest. His hair was messy like Skoochy's and he was ready to fight. Lin got up and followed close behind him out of the room to the kitchen. Another crash was heard and Bumi leaped from behind the corner ready to attack. But instead, Lin and Bumi just stood there. The sight of what they were seeing was incredible. It was Yoshe. She was bending the air around her in a tornado like form. She was in the middle bending while plates and pots and pans flew around her. Then a pan fell and hit the ground. That's what the crashes were. Lin and Bumi stood there in silence as Yoshe bent the air. She was laughing as plates fell. Lin looked to Bumi who in return looked at her. They talked with their eyes. And then Bumi went to the phone and waited for an answer. Lin went down the hall to see if Skoochy was okay but then panicked when she saw he wasn't in bed and his bed was made. That means he didn't even come home after the incident at the jail.

"Oh no."

Lin met Bumi at the phone. He hung up and looked to her.

"I can't do it Lin. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Its okay Bumi. We have a bigger problem on our hands. Skoochy is gone. His bed is made meaning he never came home last night after what happened at the jail."

Lin choked on her words tears falling from her eyes. She felt something happened. That mother's instinct to know when her child is in trouble. Bumi hugged Lin close and stroke her hair.

"Its going to be okay Lin. We'll find him."

…...

It was seven thirty and Tenzin was impatiently waiting for Jinora to come to meditation. Ikki and Meelo were siting patiently while their father paced the pavilion.

"I'll be right back. You two stay here and don't move!"

Tenzin left the pavilion and walked to Jinora's room. He banged on the door. No answer. He called out her name. No answer. He turned the knob and tried to go in. It was locked. Instead he broke down the door with a powerful wind gust. Inside Jinora was no where to be found. Her bed was a mess and her window was wide open. Tenzin got a feeling that Skoochy may have taken her. Of course he was jumping to conclusions but he didn't trust that boy. Tenzin walked to his room and sat on the end of the bed next to Pema. She rolled over and opened her eyes to see Tenzin with sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"Tenzin..."

"Jinora's gone. She isn't anywhere to be found. I think she may have been taken."

Pema's mouth dropped and she covered her mouth to cover up a scream. She was frightened. Her eldest daughter gone. Taken. She began to cry and Tenzin held her close.

"It's okay Pema. We'll find her. I promise."

**Sorry its short but I got things to do. Please review. Thanks**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. All of the feedback helps. **

Skoochy felt a tug on his hair. He didn't feel like opening his eyes but then he remembered the nights events. He remembered being captured and Jinora...he failed to protect her. He began to get angry. And someone kept pulling his hair. He opened his eyes and lifted his fist to hit the person in front of him. A chain that held his arm broke from the wall. As soon as he was about to strike he stopped. What he saw broke his heart. Jinora was in front of him but not as close as she seemed. She was chained to the wall to but she had somehow managed to free her arms and one of her legs. She was stretching to reach Skoochy to wake him up. Tears formed in his eyes.

"It's all my fault." Was all he could say. He dropped his head.

"Skoochy no its not."

"Yes it is Jinora. I should have accepted their offer. They said if I did, they wouldn't bother you. But I was being selfish and now they got both of us."

"Skoochy you weren't being selfish. If you were you wouldn't have tried to save me."

Skoochy lifted his head and looked at her. He could barely see her. The room they were in was pitch black except for the little light hanging above their heads. Skoochy saw Jinora crying. He looked at her and realized something off about her. He looked her up and down. Then he noticed it. He saw something on the side of her face.

"Jinora."

Instead of looking at him she kept her head down.

"Jinora look at me."

She looked up. She had a cut that ran from her left eye to her cheek. He knew they had done more damage than that.

"Jinora what did they do to you?"

She looked him in the eyes and started crying. She cried and Skoochy became angry. They touched and hurt his girl. He broke the chains that held his feet and other arm. He went to where Jinora was and wrapped his arms around her small body. She cried into his chest. He couldn't say it was going to be alright because it wasn't. Instead he hugged her close. When she stopped crying she looked up to Skoochy.

"All they did was hit me. They tried to kiss on me but I had fought back. So instead they hit me and one cut my face. And then they threw me in here with you."

Skoochy felt relieved that they didn't do anything else. He still held her close. And whispered in her ear.

"We're getting outta here."

...

After Lin stopped crying she went and picked up Yoshe and headed towards the door.

"Where are you two going?"

"Get dressed Bumi. We have to talk to someone."

…...

Pema was back to working and tending to the baby, but she was still saddened. To think someone is after her oldest daughter. Her eyes watered as she working, cleaning up the kitchen. Tenzin on the other hand was searching Jinora's room for any sign of invaders. But all he noticed was her open window. When he went to look out the window he saw something strange shinning in the sunlight. He went outside to search for it and when he found it he picked it up. His eyes widened as he looked at the charm. It said, "J+S" and then he realized.

"They're in love."

So new thoughts ran through his mind that they ran away so they could be together. His thoughts were interrupted when two visitors came walking up towards him.

"Tenzin."

"Lin. Bumi."

"We have two problems brother. We need your help."

Yoshe wiggled in Lin's arms, suggesting that she wanted to be put down. Tenzin watched as Lin sat her on the ground. Yoshe sat there laughing. A butterfly landed on her nose and she blew it up in the air about twenty feet. Tenzin's mouth dropped.

"How about that. She's an air bender."

"We need you to teach her. After all you are her uncle."

Tenzin dropped his head. The way he acted towards Lin and Bumi was wrong. And now he just found out he had a niece.

"Lin Bumi, I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you. I've missed out on my niece's life."

"It's okay Tenzin. But we have another problem."

"Our son is missing."

"Your adopted son?"

"Yes."

Lin dropped her head.

"I have a feeling that mothers instinct, that hes in danger."

"Well wherever he is, Jinora is with him. She went missing. I came in her room this morning and she was gone and her window open. And I found this in the grass right here."

Tenzin handed the item to Bumi who looked at it. He tried to give it to Lin but she didn't accept it.

"I don't want to see it."

"Lin I think they ran away so they could be together."

"No they were taken. I have the feeling."

"Well lets go inside and discuss this with Pema. I'm sure she wants to know the whereabouts of her daughter right Tenzin?"

"I'm sure she would Bumi."

Tenzin picked up the cute Yoshe and carried her inside. Lin and Bumi followed. Now they had to sort this out and find out where their children were.

"I just want him home Bumi."

"I know Lin. I know."

**I'll update whenever I can. Please review. **


End file.
